Act The Foal, Become The Foal
by SPB
Summary: (Originally published on FiMFiction, takes place within the universe of "You Will Never Be Alone" by Matt11 on FiMFiction, though it is not required for you to read that to understand this. Warning!: Contains diapers and diaper useage!) When Scootaloo disobeys Dizzy Twister and gets into trouble, Dizzy Twister decides to treat Scootaloo like a foal. Will it work as she intends?
1. Dizzy Twister's Decision

Dizzy Twister just sighed, this was hardly the first time she had to have a talk with her daughter about her behavior. Being a single mom meant that you got used to having to lecture your child quite a bit.

"But Mom, it's not my fault," Scootaloo complained. "Diamond Tiara wouldn't stop making fun of me because I can't fly yet."

Dizzy Twister tried her best to sound firm, while not sounding too upset. "I know that, Scootaloo. But that doesn't mean you had a right to start attacking her," she scolded. "Sometimes fighting back is necessary if somepony else attacks you first. But when you throw the first punch, you become the aggressor."

"I didn't attack first!" Scootaloo protested.

"That's not what Miss Cheerilee told me," Dizzy Twister said, shaking her head "She told me that several students saw you lunge at Diamond Tiara, and you kept going even after she begged you to stop."

"So? It was her fault for making fun of me," Scootaloo replied "That brat got what she deserved!"

"Scootaloo!" Dizzy Twister said angrily. "I did not raise you to behave like that! If Diamond Tiara was causing trouble, you should've told either Miss Cheerilee or myself about it. We would've talked with Filthy Rich and made sure that Diamond Tiara was properly punished."

"And then she'd just go right back to making fun of me," Scootaloo snorted. "Maybe I did go a bit too far, but as far as I'm concerned she was asking for it."

"Regardless of who said what, you still owe Diamond Tiara an apology," Dizzy Twister told her daughter. "Filthy Rich and I talked it over, and Diamond Tiara is going to apologize for teasing you. Filthy Rich has also assured me that Diamond Tiara _will_ be punished appropriately for what she's done."

"What's he going to do?" Scootaloo asked eagerly.

Dizzy Twister simply shook her head "It's not my place to say. Diamond Tiara is Filthy Rich's responsibility, and however he decides to punish her is up to him."

Scootaloo said nothing, she just pouted slightly.

"Scootaloo, I hate having to argue with you just as much as you hate being lectured by me," Dizzy Twister continued. "But I love you very much."

"I know, Mom," Scootaloo replied. "I love you too."

"So then, what are you going to do when you see Diamond Tiara?" Dizzy Twister asked seriously.

Scootaloo sighed. "I'm going to apologize for attacking her." she said reluctantly.

"Good." Dizzy Twister said with a smile.

"Can I please go now?" Scootaloo asked. "I don't want to be late for my meeting with the other Crusaders. We're gonna try and get our cutie marks in fishing!"

"Of course you can go," Dizzy Twister replied. "Just make sure to be back by sundown. Remember, tonight is a school night."

"I won't forget!" Scootaloo called as she raced out the door. "See you later, mom!"

Dizzy Twister watched as her daughter hopped onto her scooter and sped away. All the while, she just smiled happily. " _Scootaloo is the best daughter I could've ever asked for,_ " she thought to herself.

Fishing turned out to be a bust, but Scootaloo didn't seem to be too upset. She had a very interesting story to tell when she came home. "There was this humongous fish that suddenly leaped up and ate my entire fishing rod!" she told Dizzy Twister. "I didn't know fish could grow to be that big!'

"Well, it sounds to me like you had quite the experience," Dizzy Twister said kindly. "Dinner will be ready shortly. Please make sure to wash up."

"Okay, Mom." Scootaloo replied, and headed upstairs to wash her hooves. Dinner passed uneventfully for Scootaloo and Dizzy Twister, and after it was finished Scootaloo went up to her room to work on homework.

"Alright, Scootaloo, it's time for bed." Dizzy Twister called as she appeared in Scootaloo's room. Scootaloo was playing with some miniature Wonderbolts action figures.

"Ah! Already?!" Scootaloo complained.

Dizzy Twister tried her best not to giggle "Yes, I'm afraid so my little angel."

"Can't I just stay up for a few more minutes?" Scootaloo pleaded.

"You're a growing filly, Scootaloo. You need your rest if you want to grow up big and strong." Dizzy Twister said sweetly, as she tucked her daughter in.

Scootaloo couldn't argue with that; she wanted to grow up to be an awesome flyer like Rainbow Dash. "Good night, Mom." she yawned as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Scootaloo." Dizzy Twister replied, kissing her daughter lightly on the forehead. She then turned off the light, and closed the door.

* * *

The next day, Dizzy Twister walked Scootaloo to school to make sure that the filly apologized to Diamond Tiara for what she had done. Filthy Rich was doing the same thing with Diamond Tiara.

"Well now, I believe you have something you want to say. Right, Scootaloo?" Dizzy Twister said, lightly nudging her daughter.

Scootaloo sighed and looked Diamond Tiara in the eyes. "I'm sorry I attacked you yesterday." she said.

"And what do you have to say in response?" Filthy Rich asked Diamond Tiara, lightly nudging her.

"And I'm sorry I teased you." Diamond Tiara apologized.

"I accept your apology." Scootaloo said reluctantly, almost unwilling to make eye contact with Diamond Tiara.

"Same here." Diamond Tiara replied, seeing no reason to say anything else.

"Now then, I trust there will be no further problems between you two. Right?" Filthy Rich asked. Scootaloo and Diamond Tiara both reluctantly nodded in approval, and then went their separate ways.

"Hopefully they'll at least agree not to get into fights all the time," Dizzy Twister said to Filthy Rich. "Do you think this truce will last?"

"Perhaps," Filthy Rich shrugged. "It wasn't easy finding a suitable way to punish Diamond Tiara for her bad behavior."

"Tell me about it," Dizzy Twister sighed. "It's so hard to find a way to properly discipline your child without going too far or not doing enough."

"Well, if you ever need more advice, feel free to come and talk to me." Filthy Rich replied, and he and Dizzy Twister parted ways.

* * *

After returning home, Dizzy Twister didn't see Scootaloo again for several hours. Even after school let out, Scootaloo didn't come home. Dizzy Twister started to get a little bit worried. Scootaloo knew her way home, it wasn't like her to get lost.

Dizzy Twister waited and waited. She washed and dried some dishes, dusted and mopped, folded some towels, and still Scootaloo did not show. All the while, Dizzy Twister grew more and more worried. What if something bad had happened to Scootaloo?

At last, Dizzy Twister ran out of patience. " _Scootaloo had better not have gotten into another fight with Diamond Tiara,_ " she thought to herself as she scribbled down a note and headed out the door.

Surprisingly, it didn't take Dizzy Twister long to find Scootaloo. She found her daughter at Sweet Apple Acres, where she and her friends were currently trying to hose themselves off. Twigs, branches, and sticky tree sap all but covered the three fillies from head to hooves.

Dizzy Twister breathed a much needed sigh of relief, but at the same time she knew what she would need to do next. She marched straight up to Scootaloo. "Where have you been all day?!" she asked.

"I was just hanging out with my friends," Scootaloo responded, before turning her attention back to hosing off.

"And why are you so dirty, and covered in tree sap?!" Dizzy Twister went on. "Just what have you three been up to?"

"We were trying to get our cutie marks in sky divin'!" Apple Bloom explained.

"It didn't turn out quite like we'd hoped." Sweetie Belle said with a sigh.

"Well, at least now we know that Pinkie Pie is willing to let us borrow her balloon from time to time." Scootaloo added.

Dizzy Twister was absolutely shocked at what she had heard, her mouth hanging wide open, much to the surprise of the three fillies standing in front of her. "Sky diving?!" she exclaimed. "Are you out of your minds?! That's dangerous, especially for fillies like you!"

"But we're totally fine," Sweetie Belle replied. "Well, unless you count all the stuff that's currently attached to our coats."

"And you didn't tell anypony about this?!" Dizzy Twister asked furiously.

None of the fillies said anything. They realized now that they had forgotten all about doing so in their excitement to get their cutie marks.

"I was just about to ask that question myself." Said a voice that Dizzy Twister and the CMC knew all too well. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle gulped when Applejack and Rarity appeared a second later. And in Applejack's case, she was accompanied by Big Macintosh and Granny Smith.

"We've been worried sick 'bout you!" Applejack said seriously.

"Do you three have _any_ idea how worried we were?!" Rarity added. "I turned my entire boutique upside down looking for you, and yet this whole time you were skydiving with your friends!"

"You youngins' could've gotten yerselves hurt! Ain't that right, Big Macintosh?" Granny Smith asked.

"Eeyup." Big Macintosh replied. The look on his face was enough to make Apple Bloom feel like a bug under a microscope.

"But nothing bad happened," Scootaloo protested. "We just missed the target we were supposed to land on and got tangled up in the trees."

"You're lucky that's the worst thing that happened to you three," Dizzy Twister scolded. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo all tried their best not to look too guilty.

Nothing more was said for a moment, until Rarity finally broke the silence. She approached Sweetie Belle, grabbed her by the hoof, and took her home. "Just wait until mother and father hear about this," Rarity said to Sweetie Belle. "They will be anything but pleased."

Apple Bloom went home with her family a second later. Nopony needed to say anything for her to know that she was in big trouble; the silent treatment took care of that.

* * *

Scootaloo and Dizzy Twister made their way home in relative silence, although Dizzy Twister still took the time to talk to Scootaloo about her actions. "I spent an entire afternoon worrying that you might be hurt, and the whole time you were trying to skydive with your friends?! Haven't I told you to ask me before you go off on crusades?" she asked crossly.

"Well, I wanted to tell you, but-" Scootaloo began.

"But what?" Dizzy Twister asked.

"You would've said no!" Scootaloo replied.

"Because skydiving is incredibly dangerous, even for a pegasus that can fly!" Dizzy Twister scolded. "I know a pony that went skydiving once, and she ended up hospitalized for weeks."

"So? That was just one pony," Scootaloo shrugged. "It couldn't happen to me."

"It very well could, because the pony I was talking about was me!" Dizzy Twister explained. "My friends pressured me into skydiving, and instead of backing out, I went along with them. When I jumped, a wind gust blew me off course and caused me to crash. I thought for sure I would never be able to fly again."

Scootaloo was speechless; she never would've believed that her mother had actually attempted skydiving once. " _Now I'm starting to wish I hadn't brought up the sky diving idea in the first place._ " she thought to herself, as she neared her home.

Once Scootaloo was inside, Dizzy Twister closed the front door. She quickly disposed of the note she had written (there was no need to keep it around now that Scootaloo was safely back home).

Scootaloo felt incredibly nervous as her mom led her upstairs. They stopped just outside Dizzy Twister's room, but only for a second while Dizzy Twister opened the door.

As soon as the door was opened and Scootaloo stepped inside, she was surprised at what lay before her. Tucked into one corner was a package of some sort. Upon closer inspection, Scootaloo realized that they were diapers. Nervously, she turned to her mom and asked, "What's with the diapers?"

"Scootaloo, what you did today was incredibly foolish!" Dizzy Twister said seriously. "In fact, I would say it was outright foalish! And since you chose to act like a foal, that's what you're going to be treated as!"

Scootaloo gulped, she knew what that meant. "You don't mean-" she began.

"I'm afraid so." Dizzy Twister interrupted.

"Do I really have to wear diapers?" Scootaloo pleaded, hoping beyond hope that her mother was joking.

"Of course you don't have to, Scootaloo," Dizzy Twister replied. Scootaloo breathed a sigh of relief, relief which only lasted until her mother continued. "But the alternative is being grounded for a whole month. That means no crusades with your friends, no Pinkie Pie parties, and no spending time with Rainbow Dash. It's your choice, whichever punishment you choose is the punishment you'll receive. No ifs, ands, or buts." Dizzy Twister explained.

Scootaloo pouted and crossed her hooves across her chest. Neither punishment sounded good, and regardless of which one she picked, she knew she wouldn't like it. If she picked the diaper punishment, she would still be able to leave the house for things besides school. But her mom would almost certainly treat her like a foal. On the other hoof, if she chose to be grounded, she wouldn't have to be treated like a foal. But that would mean she would probably miss out on a lot of flying lessons with Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie threw a party almost everyday, and each one was a blast.

" _This just isn't fair!_ " Scootaloo thought unhappily to herself, before she sighed and settled on a punishment. "Fine, I'll wear the stupid diapers if that's what you want," she said to Dizzy Twister, who smiled happily. "But I'm not gonna use them, just so you know."

"I never said you had to." Dizzy Twister replied, and instructed Scootaloo to lay down on the bed. Scootaloo reluctantly complied, and tried her best to hold still while her mom proceeded to diaper and powder her.


	2. The Treatment Begins

Dizzy Twister smiled, when she observed how cute her daughter looked.

Scootaloo, for her part, made a pouty face. She hated how the diaper felt, it was bulky and hugged her rump tightly, and whenever she moved it gave off a crinkling noise to remind Scootaloo of its presence. The only positive to it was the design, the diaper was a bright shade of cyan and had clouds and rainbows printed all over it. As for the tapes, they were a matching cyan with rainbow colored stripes to help them stand out.

" _I can't believe I'm actually wearing this stupid thing,_ " Scootaloo thought to herself " _Only babies wear diapers, and I'm not a baby!_ "

"Alright, Scootaloo. Listen carefully," Dizzy Twister spoke up, commanding her daughter's attention "This punishment comes with a few important rules. Rule number one, only I can remove your diaper."

"What?!" Scootaloo gasped, her mouth popping open in shock "But then, how am I supposed to go to the bathroom?!"

"You just need to come get me before you go, and I'll remove the diaper," Dizzy Twister explained "Once you're finished, let me know and I'll put it back on."

Scootaloo folded her hooves across her chest. " _Maybe I should've just chosen to be grounded for a month,_ " She thought unhappily to herself " _At least then I wouldn't have to put up with rules like this._ "

Dizzy Twister cleared her throat, and continued to speak "Rule number two, if at any point you take off the diaper without my permission, the length of the punishment will be increased. For now, it'll only last for the rest of this week, and I hope you won't force me to make it longer than that."

Scootaloo wanted to protest that rule, but she decided against it. Compared to rule number one, rule number two seemed a little bit more fair. Even so, she didn't like it at all. "Are there any other rules?" she reluctantly asked.

Dizzy Twister nodded "Rule number three, if you misbehave, you will be given a time out. And if you move at all from your designated time out area, there will be serious consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

Reluctantly, Scootaloo replied "Yes, Mom. I understand." Then she let out a sigh.

"Good," Dizzy Twister smiled "Now why don't we go downstairs and-" Just then, the doorbell rang.

Scootaloo, forgetting for a moment about the diaper around her rump, raced to the door and opened it! Instantly, she was greeted with the sight of Featherweight.

Featherweight took one look at the undergarment Scootaloo was wearing, and immediately tried to resist the urge to laugh. An effort that quickly turned out to be futile, as he laughed and laughed for what seemed to feel like forever. Poor Scootaloo couldn't help but blush, and suddenly wished she was a lot smaller.

"Trying on a new look, Scootaloo?" Featherweight teased, a few more chuckles escaping his mouth.

"S-shut up! It's not funny!" Scootaloo protested, barely able to get the words to come out.

Featherweight said nothing for a few more minutes, he just kept laughing and laughing. At last, he regained his composure and tried his best not to look at Scootaloo's 'fluffy cloud' (which was easier said than done considering its color).

"Oh, hello Featherweight," Dizzy Twister greeted, appearing in the doorway. "How unexpected of you to drop by. What brings you this way?"

"Well I..." Featherweight began, awkwardly coughing a little bit. "...I was just passing by and thought I'd see if Scootaloo could come out and play."

"Well, that's very nice of you," Dizzy Twister replied sweetly. "But I'm afraid she's going to be very busy for at least the rest of this week."

Featherweight was about to ask what Dizzy Twister meant, but one look from Scootaloo's eyes told him he was better off not knowing. "Well then, I'll just... stop by when this week is over." Featherweight said, slowly backing away.

"Hey, Featherweight!" Scootaloo called, catching the colt's attention before he could go very far.

"Do you want something from me?" Featherweight asked, still trying not to look at what Scootaloo was wearing.

"Just do me a favor and don't tell anypony about this, please," Scootaloo pleaded. "It's going to embarrassing enough as it is. I don't need other ponies teasing me about it, or worse."

"No problem. Your secret is safe with me, Crinkleloo." Featherweight replied, and then he ran off chuckling lightly to himself.

" _Crinkleloo? Ugh, I hate that nickname!_ " Scootaloo thought to herself, as her mom closed the front door.

* * *

"Alright, Scootaloo," Dizzy Twister began, clearing her throat "Why don't you play with some toys, while I get dinner ready?"

Scootaloo shrugged "Sure, I guess," then a thought struck her that she had to express "You're not gonna make me play with things like rattles, are you?" She nervously asked.

"Not unless that's what you _want_ to play with." Dizzy Twister smiled.

"Regular toys are fine with me." Scootaloo quickly replied. The less foalish stuff she had to endure, the better the punishment would be for her.

"Very well, but if you change your mind don't hesitate to let me know." Dizzy Twister smiled sweetly, and instructed Scootaloo to follow her. Scootaloo reluctantly obeyed, and the two ponies made their way through the house, until they stopped in the living room.

To Scootaloo's relief, scattered across the living room were all of the toys that she loved to play with. Including her Rainbow Dash plushie, which had been hoof made for her by Rarity.

"Can I trust you to stay in this room until your dinner is ready?" Dizzy Twister asked Scootaloo.

"Sure, whatever." Scootaloo shrugged, turning her attention to the Rainbow Dash plushie she held in her hooves. She was determined to try and forget about the diaper taped to her rear end, at least for a little while.

Dizzy Twister said nothing more, and went into the kitchen to occupy herself with preparing her daughter's dinner.

* * *

Scootaloo quickly occupied herself between alternatively playing with her Rainbow Dash plushie, and playing with her other toys. Trying to ignore the fact that her mom had essentially trusted her with playing in a makeshift playpen.

Minutes ticked by faster than they ever had ticked by before, and soon Scootaloo could hear her mother calling out. "Dinner is ready, come and get it before it gets cold."

Reluctantly, Scootaloo put down her toys and Rainbow Dash plushie, and trotted to the kitchen. The added bulk of the diaper gave her movements a slight waddle, a waddle that Dizzy Twister found really cute, but Scootaloo just found annoying beyond all reason. " _I don't know how much longer I can put up with this._ " Scootaloo thought to herself.

Fortunately for Scootaloo, Dizzy Twister allowed her to sit in a regular chair. Scootaloo was certain she would've died of embarrassment if she were forced to sit in a high chair. "What's for dinner, Mom?" Scootaloo asked, trying her best to ignore how strangely comfortable her diaper felt when she sat down.

Dizzy Twister's response was to push a bowl of a thick substance, with steam rising from it to show that it was probably still a bit hot, in front of her daughter's face.

"Oatmeal? Really?" Scootaloo complained.

"Now, Scootaloo. You're a growing filly, and you need your nutrition." Dizzy Twister said seriously, taking a seat next to her daughter.

Even though oatmeal was better than foal food, Scootaloo wasn't happy. She stuck out her tongue and made a face to show how much she disliked it. Oatmeal was for breakfast, not dinner.

Dizzy Twister took no notice of Scootaloo's pouty face, and simply nudged the bowl of oatmeal closer to her daughter. "Go ahead, Scootaloo. Eat up." Dizzy Twister encouraged with a smile.

Scootaloo folded her hooves across her chest and turned her head. "No. I'm not eating that." She protested.

"Oh yes you are," Dizzy Twister replied, trying not to giggle "I'm not making anything else tonight, and you're certainly not raiding the fridge after I go to bed."

"I don't care, there is no way I'm eating that oatmeal, and you can't make me." Scootaloo said stubbornly.

"Oh yes I can," Dizzy Twister said, her mood changing from sweet to serious in the blink of an eye "If you won't eat it yourself, you'll leave me no choice but to spoon feed it to you like a baby."

If Scootaloo was at all worried about what her mom had just said, she didn't show it. She just turned back around, looked her mom in the eyes, and said "You're bluffing." But just a few seconds later, she felt a spoonful of oatmeal enter her mouth. She tried to say something, but with a metal spoon in her mouth that was impossible.

"Scootaloo, if there's one thing you should know by now, it's that I never bluff when it comes to dinner time." Dizzy Twister spoke up, as she removed the spoon from her daughter's mouth.

Scootaloo reluctantly allowed herself to savor the oatmeal, as is traveled down her throat. In a matter of seconds, Scootaloo felt her taste buds being overwhelmed with sweetness! It was now that she remembered the fact that her mother always made the best oatmeal. " _I can't remember the last time I had anything that tasted this good._ " Scootaloo thought to herself.

"So, Scootaloo. Are you going to eat the rest of your oatmeal by yourself, or am I going to have to feed it to you?" Dizzy Twister asked, her mood changing from serious back to sweet. Her question was answered just a few seconds later, as she watched her daughter eagerly help herself to the oatmeal placed in front of her.

Dizzy Twister giggled lightly, as she observed her daughter devour the oatmeal like no tomorrow. In the process, a few small smudges of the oatmeal found their way onto Scootaloo's face. " _I almost forgot how much of a messy eater she tends to be._ " Dizzy Twister thought to herself, as she left her seat at the table, and retrieved a rag for later.

* * *

The bowl of oatmeal was emptied in a matter of minutes, and as soon as it was empty, Scootaloo unintentionally let out a small belch. "Excuse me." she said quickly.

"You're excused." Dizzy Twister laughed, as she set to work on wiping her daughter's face clean with the rag she'd retrieved earlier. Despite frequently moving about, Dizzy Twister was able to clean Scootaloo's face without any trouble. Once that was done, Dizzy Twister placed the empty bowl in the sink and quickly rinsed it out.

Once dinner had ended, Scootaloo waddled back to the living room, and resumed playing with her toys and Rainbow Dash plushie. But just a few seconds into playing, she was surprised to see her mom heading upstairs. "Where are you going?" Scootaloo asked.

"There's something I need to get ready for you before bedtime." Came the reply from Dizzy Twister.

"What is it?" Scootaloo asked excitedly.

"Can't tell you, it would ruin the surprise," Dizzy Twister told her daughter "Can I trust you to stay down here and play with your toys until I'm done?"

"Sure, I can do that. I guess." Scootaloo shrugged, turning her attention back to her playthings. But even as she quickly became absorbed in playing pretend (and imaging herself to be Rainbow Dash), her thoughts kept drifting towards the surprise her mother had in store for her. " _I wonder if it has anything to do with the diaper I'm currently wearing?_ " Scootaloo thought to herself, now wishing that she had to take a bath tonight, as a bath would mean that the diaper would have to come off. The diaper wasn't as annoying to wear as Scootaloo had initially thought it would be, but she was getting tired of having to walk about with a slight waddle.

The hours ticked by slowly. Aside from hearing occasional hoofsteps or wing flaps coming from upstairs, Scootaloo's playtime passed in silence. Every time she moved about, she would be reminded of what was fastened to her rump with a crinkling noise that Scootaloo was all too familiar with by this point.

At last, just when Scootaloo thought that perhaps her mom had fallen asleep, she could hear the sound of hoofsteps coming down the stairs. She knew what was coming next.

"Alright, Scootaloo. Your surprise is ready." Dizzy Twister lovingly called, unable to keep herself from smiling at how cute her daughter looked playing with her toys.

Scootaloo quickly grabbed her Rainbow Dash plushie, and followed her mom upstairs and down the hall. The two pegasi stopped outside Scootaloo's bedroom. Waiting just on the other side of the door, was Scootaloo's surprise.

"What's my surprise going to be?!" Scootaloo eagerly asked, looking up at her mom.

Dizzy Twister just smiled and said "You'll see in a moment." And with that, the door to Scootaloo's bedroom was opened.

Scootaloo looked all around her room, but at first glance she didn't see anything that hadn't already been there when she'd left it earlier in the day. Then she looked at her bed, and she was surprised when she saw that her mom had taken the liberty of putting up guard rails on either side of her bed. Effectively turning it from a bed into a crib.

"Is... this my surprise?" Scootaloo asked her mom.

Dizzy Twister nodded "You don't mind, do you? If you do, I can take them down after tonight."

Scootaloo was about to speak up and say that she didn't like the guard rails, but then she remembered that she'd been having problems with rolling out of bed at night. Her mother had assured her it was a natural thing that happened to a lot of pegasus colts and fillies, as a result of their wings growing and gaining more flight power. If the guard rails would keep her from rolling out bed, she reluctantly wouldn't mind them. "The guard rails can stay up." she reluctantly said.

Dizzy Twister smiled the biggest smile she had smiled all day as she said in reply "Excellent!" and helped her daughter into bed. Once Scootaloo was nice and snug, and the covers pulled up neatly over her diaper, Dizzy Twister leaned down and kissed her daughter lightly on the forehead. "Goodnight, Crinkleloo." she said lovingly, as she quietly made her way to the light switch.

"Mom!" Scootaloo complained. It was bad enough that Featherweight had called her that embarrassing nickname, she didn't want her mom calling her that as well.

"Just kidding, Scootaloo," Dizzy Twister replied softly, as she turned out the light "Remember, if you need anything, just come and get me. I'll leave my bedroom door open, just in case." And with that, Dizzy Twister closed the door to her daughter's bedroom.


	3. An Unexpected Night

It didn't take for long Dizzy Twister to fall asleep, but true to her word she had left the door to her bedroom open slightly, just in case.

Scootaloo fell asleep pretty quickly as well, or at least she normally would've. But tonight was different. Scootaloo tossed and turned and turned and tossed about in her bed, but no matter how hard she tried she could not fall asleep. This frustrated her to no end, largely because she had no idea what was preventing her from sleeping.

With a groan of frustration, Scootaloo opened her eyes and sat up in her bed, a light crinkling noise reminded her of what was still taped to her rump. Her Rainbow Dash plushie lay off to the side of her pillow. Scootaloo glanced an eye to the clock on her bed stand, not even ten minutes had passed since her mom had turned out the light and left the room.

" _What is wrong with me? Why can't I fall asleep?!_ " Scootaloo thought angrily to herself, as she moved her eyes left and right, and took in the sights of her room in the dark. The only sign of light (besides the light from Luna's moon) was a faint light at the end of the hallway outside her room.

Scootaloo tried to think of all the different reasons there could possibly be for her not being able to fall asleep. Maybe she had said something wrong and not apologized for it? Maybe she hadn't worn herself out enough, and still had some energy to burn off? Maybe she just wasn't used to sleeping in a crib with a diaper? Or maybe it was something that was beyond her control?

Scootaloo groaned in frustration once again "Why is this even a problem?!" She said out loud, even though she knew nopony could hear her and answer her question. "All that's changed is that I'm wearing a diaper. And from what Mom tells me, lots of ponies go to bed wearing them. So why am I still wide awake, when I should be asleep?!" Of course, the darkness offered no reply. Even if it could, Scootaloo was certain it wouldn't know the answer.

Sighing to herself, and deciding that there was nothing she could do, Scootaloo fell back onto her pillow and tried to fall asleep. It took a lot longer than it normally did, but eventually Scootaloo managed to drift off to dreamland.

* * *

Unfortunately, her sleep did not last long, before she was awoken by an all too familiar sensation in her bladder. It was now that Scootaloo remembered she had not gone to the bathroom since she had gotten home. Fortunately for the filly, the sensation wasn't very strong, so she could still focus on other things.

Slowly flapping her wings, Scootaloo began to hover into the air. She didn't let herself hover very high, both because she only needed to get high enough to clear the guard rails on her bed, and because the diaper weighed her down and made it hard to achieve enough lift to get off the ground. In fact, the weight of her diaper was so heavy that her tiny wings were only able to carry her just past the guard rails, before they could no longer hold her up.

Scootaloo hit the floor of her bedroom with a light thud. Fortunately, she landed butt first, and the poofiness of her diaper cushioned the blow. " _I guess that's one good thing about wearing a diaper,_ " Scootaloo thought to herself, as she slowly and carefully picked herself up " _It gives me a soft cushion to land on._ "

Remembering what her mother had said earlier, Scootaloo made her way out of her bedroom. But as soon as she was out in the hall, she started to have second thoughts about where to go. Her mom's room was a ways down the hall, and the bathroom was on the opposite side of said hall.

Already, Dizzy Twister's rules from when the punishment had begun came creeping back to the front of Scootaloo's mind. "Rule number one, only I can remove your diaper. Rule number two, if at any point you take off the diaper without my permission, the length of the punishment will be increased." Scootaloo was now faced with a decision.

It was almost certainly possible that the sound of a toilet flushing would wake Dizzy Twister, and unless Scootaloo could put the diaper back on and get back to her room, her mom was certain to find out that Scootaloo had disobeyed her rules. And that would mean more time spent in diapers, something that Scootaloo didn't want at all.

But the sensation in her bladder told Scootaloo that she couldn't hold it in for much longer. And if Scootaloo went to get Dizzy Twister, the possibility of having an accident in the diaper would be significantly increased. Scootaloo cringed at the thought of wetting herself like a little foal, even if the only pony that would know about it would be her mother.

It didn't take long for Scootaloo to make up her mind about which option to take. " _I'm not some potty training toddler, I can go to the bathroom all on my own!_ " Scootaloo thought boldly to herself, and turned and marched down the hall to the bathroom. She would worry about whether or not Dizzy Twister found out, if and when that situation presented itself.

* * *

In only a matter of seconds, Scootaloo reached the bathroom door. But by now, her bladder was practically screaming out to be released, and it took every ounce of control that Scootaloo had to keep herself from wetting her diaper. " _Just gotta hang on for a little longer!_ " she thought, giving herself a mental pep talk, to try and encourage her bladder not to do what it wanted to do more than anything at the moment.

Scootaloo grabbed the knob of the bathroom door with her right hoof, and tried to turn it. But although she applied a good amount of force, the door knob did not budge even the slightest. Scootaloo tried again, this time with a little bit more force. Why was this even a problem? She'd turned this knob with her hoof several times before, so why was it now being so stubborn and uncooperative?

Mustering up as much as strength as she could, Scootaloo made another attempt to turn the knob. This time, it responded to her efforts with a slightly audible click, and slowly but surely the door was it attached to began to open with a creek. But because she had used so much force, Scootaloo felt her hoof slipping off of the knob, and before she could stop herself she ended up on the floor.

Scootaloo wasn't hurt, thanks largely in part to the diaper. But just as she was about to get back up and enter the bathroom, her bladder decided it had held back for long enough. Almost before Scootaloo realized it, she felt her diaper getting wet. The blue padding was slowly tinted yellow, and the clouds that were printed onto it began to fade. " _Of course,_ " Scootaloo thought unhappily to herself " _My mom just had to have a brand of diapers with wetness indicators!_ ".

In only a matter of seconds, Scootaloo's diaper wetting was finished. But Scootaloo didn't bother to move, knowing that the instant she did so, she would feel an incredibly uncomfortable squishy sensation on her butt. She was relieved that her diaper was only wet, but at that very moment, Scootaloo suddenly found herself wanting to cry.

Trying her hardest to hold back tears, Scootaloo began to think about what it was that was making her so upset. At first, she thought the answer was obvious, as she looked back at her rear end and saw her wet diaper. " _The tears must be because I had an accident in my diaper, even after I tried to avoid using it. But if that's the case, why do I feel like crying so badly? This is not the worst thing that's ever happened to me. What's making me upset must be something from earlier, but what?_ "

It was then that Scootaloo started to think back to everything she had done since she woke up in the morning. She began to remember eating breakfast with her mom, walking to school with her, and apologizing to Diamond Tiara for attacking the rich filly. But all of those memories were happy memories, even the apology to Diamond Tiara. " _Maybe it was something that happened at school?_ " Scootaloo thought, before quickly shaking her head. School had been pleasant enough. She could distinctly remember doing well in all of her class assignments, and even receiving some praise for her homework.

The memories of skydiving with her friends, though more filled with worry than enjoyment, still didn't seem like the source of her unhappiness to Scootaloo. Which only left the memories of her returning home, and being diapered and treated like a foal by her mom.

Unfortunately, Scootaloo now realized those memories were not very happy ones. She'd been understandably upset about the diaper punishment, especially once her mom had told her that the diapers were not to come off without permission. But since being diapered, Scootaloo had been acting rather distant from her mom. And now, Scootaloo was starting to realize that, she had probably been a little too upset with her mom for what she had done.

It was out of love, not embarrassment, that Dizzy Twister had diapered her. Scootaloo should've known her mom well enough to know by now that. And besides all that, she had offered Scootaloo a choice to not the take diaper punishment. But Scootaloo had accepted it anyway, as she had considered it the lesser of two evils. " _How could I have been so blind?!_ " Scootaloo thought angrily to herself, finally letting the tears flow without end. Ordinarily, Scootaloo was not one to let others see her cry. The last time she'd done so, had been when she felt that she had let everypony down, by not being able to fly for the flag carrying routine.

* * *

Scootaloo had not been crying for very long, when a familiar amber hoof reached out and touched her lightly. Scootaloo looked up, and sure enough, there was Dizzy Twister.

"What are you doing out of bed, sweetie?" Dizzy Twister asked, although she already knew the answer. Being a mother meant that you learned to pick up on certain social cues and body language. Not to mention, the wet diaper her daughter was wearing was a clear sign of distress.

"I, had to go, but I couldn't get the bathroom door open. When I finally did, I fell and accidentally released into my diaper." Scootaloo said softly, her voice barely audible over the sounds of her crying.

"It's okay, it was just an accident." Dizzy Twister replied, shushing her daughter and lightly rubbing her backside with a hoof.

"I know." was all that Scootaloo could bring herself to say. She wanted to apologize, she wanted to say that she was sorry for being so distant, but the words wouldn't come out. They died on her tongue.

"Do you, still have to go?" Dizzy Twister asked thoughtfully. Scootaloo just shook her head. With that question answered, Dizzy Twister bent down and scooped Scootaloo up in her hooves. It had been a while since she'd last done this.

Scootaloo tried her hardest to get her crying to stop on its own, as she was carried back to her mom's bedroom. Unfortunately, telling yourself not to cry only worked so well, and a few tears were still trickling down Scootaloo's face, as she was lightly placed onto a changing mat next to her mom's bed.

Dizzy Twister wasted no time in untapping the wet diaper, and she quickly bailed it up and tossed it into a trash bin. With that done, she took some wet wipes and went back and forth with them until her daughter's coat was spotless again.

As soon as the wet wipes were discarded, Scootaloo gulped and decided to ask her mom a question. A question that she almost couldn't believe she was asking. "Can you, put another diaper on me?" She asked nervously, then quickly tried to save face by adding "Not that I'll actually need them, or anything."

Dizzy Twister smiled and said in reply "Of course I can. You didn't even have to ask, though I'm certainly glad that you did." She went over to where the pack of diapers was located and pulled another cyan colored one out from the bag. Just like with the last one, it had clouds and rainbows printed on it, and had rainbow colored stripes on the cyan colored tapes. Taking a canister of foal powder, Dizzy Twister sprinkled some of its contents onto Scootaloo, before taping up the new diaper. With the changing process complete, Dizzy Twister helped her daughter to raise off of the changing mat, and stand on her hooves again.

"So, are you... mad with me?" Scootaloo asked her mom, her facial expression making it clear she almost didn't want to say it, out of fear of the inevitable response.

But Scootaloo was quite surprised when Dizzy Twister replied "Now why would I be mad with you, my little Scootaloo?" In a tone of voice so sincere and so loving, that Scootaloo thought for sure that it couldn't be real.

Scootaloo's face was twisted into a state of shock that she never would've thought possible before. Surely, there was no way what she'd just heard was true. "But, I disobeyed your rules, and didn't come to you when I had to go."

"I'm well aware of that fact," Dizzy Twister said, her face seeming to have something of a half smile and half frown on it. "But you never actually took off your diaper. Even if you had, I would've understood and let it slide, just this once."

Scootaloo breathed a much needed sigh of relief, as she felt a huge amount of guilt finally leave her system. But not all of her guilt had disappeared, and she knew that there was still something she had to do in order to correct that. Taking a deep breath, Scootaloo looked her mom in the eyes, and said the words that she knew she had to say "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Dizzy Twister asked. Was it Scootaloo's imagination, or did the way her mom looked at her imply that she already knew what Scootaloo was about to say?

"For being so distant after you diapered me earlier." Scootaloo said, concluding her apology. As she did so, she felt the last of her guilt disappear for good. But now, the rest was up to her mom. However her mom responded, Scootaloo was going to have accept as a consequence of her behavior.

Much to Scootaloo's surprise, her mom did not reply with harsh words or a stern lecture. She merely scooped her daughter up and embraced her in a hug. Scootaloo returned the hug without much hesitation, and both mother and child shared their affection for a moment. No words needed to be said, they understood each other perfectly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Scootaloo," Dizzy Twister spoke up, when the hug ended "I don't blame you for acting the way you did. It was a situation that would've made anypony your age uncomfortable at first."

"But you _did_ give me a choice between the punishments." Scootaloo quickly replied. There was no way her mom could've forgotten that fact, right?

"That is true," Dizzy Twister said, as her face formed the biggest smile it could possibly form under the circumstances. But the smile did not last long, before Dizzy Twister regained her composure and said to her daughter "Now, I think we should get you back to bed."

"But I'm not tired." Scootaloo protested, as a massive yawn escaped her mouth.

Dizzy Twister just chuckled lightly, as she guided her daughter back to bed and tucked her in.

* * *

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Scootaloo yawned, once she was tucked into her bed, and had curled up with her Rainbow Dash plushie.

"Of course you can." Dizzy Twister smiled, and removed her hoof from the light switch. She looked at her daughter, and waited for her to ask about whatever it was that on her mind.

"I'm a big pony, right?" Scootaloo asked bluntly.

Dizzy Twister was surprised and confused by the question, but she still maintained a straight face as she replied "Of course you are, my little Wonderbolt. Why do you ask?"

Scootaloo seemed to freeze up for a moment, as if she had not been expecting a reply of any sort. Then, in a tone of voice so soft it could rival Fluttershy, she said "It's nothing, never mind."

Despite the distance, and the fact that her daughter was hiding her face behind the sheets, Dizzy Twister could easily notice the blush on Scootaloo's face. "Are you sure it's nothing, my little Scootaloo?" she asked, as if she could tell that Scootaloo was trying to hide something.

"I'm sure." Scootaloo said softly.

Dizzy Twister decided not to press any further than she already had. She just smiled and in her most gentle tone of voice she said "Well, if something _is_ troubling you, don't hesitate to tell me." And she bent down, and lightly kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Will do. Goodnight, Mom." was all that Scootaloo decided to say, and it was all that needed to be said. A few seconds later, she closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

Dizzy Twister smiled a motherly smile, as she observed her daughter sleeping like a baby. "Goodnight, my little pony." Dizzy Twister called softly, as she turned off the bedroom light. She then headed back to her bedroom, and quickly fell asleep as well.


	4. Crinkeloo's Playdate (Bonus Chapter)

For the next few days, Scootaloo just rolled with the punishment, and the rules that came with it. She made no further efforts to argue against it, and co-operated as best she could.

Dizzy Twister was glad to see that her daughter wasn't acting so distant, but as time went on, she noticed that something seemed to be bothering Scootaloo. At a glance, it would be hard to tell, but Dizzy Twister had known her daughter long enough to be able to pick up on certain cues.

In this case, Scootaloo's occasional tensed expression, coupled with a concerned glance every now and then, provided enough evidence for Dizzy Twister to conclude that Scootaloo was trying to hide something from her. Something that she felt was rather embarrassing, and thus ashamed to admit.

Dizzy Twister tried her best to gently nudge her conversations with her daughter towards that unknown something, in the hopes of finding out what it was. But each time she tried, Scootaloo would redirect the subject of conversation, thus preventing Dizzy Twister from pinning down the source.

* * *

The days passed. But as the punishment drew to a close, Dizzy Twister was nowhere closer to finding what her daughter was trying to keep hidden, or why it bothered her so much.

But as it would soon turn out, there was no need for Dizzy Twister to attempt any further probing. For, as Dizzy Twister gently tucked her daughter into bed for what was to be her last night in diapers, Scootaloo spoke up. "Mom." she said nervously, her eyes reflecting a look that seemed to express she wasn't truly sure she wanted to say anything else.

"What is it, sweetie?" Dizzy Twister asked, lowering herself to her daughter's level and flashing a smile to try and ease the tension. Whatever it was her daughter wanted to ask, Dizzy Twister could sense that it made her very anxious.

Scootaloo gulped, and swallowed a lump in her throat as if she had not been expecting a reply. "Do you think that, maybe, once my punishment ends tomorrow, we could do it again, to some extent?" she asked her mom.

"Whatever do you mean, Scootaloo?" Dizzy Twister replied innocently, and lightly rubbed her daughter's back with a hoof.

"Well, I was thinking that, maybe you could diaper me, and I'd act like a foal. Just a little bit," Scootaloo explained "I'd only do things like suck on a pacifier, or sleep in a crib, and maybe even waddle a bit if it makes you happy."

Dizzy Twister was more than a little surprised by what her daughter had just asked her, but tried her best to keep a straight face. Her daughter had taken a big risk by confessing this desire to her. So the least she could do, was treat it seriously. "Scootaloo, you don't have to do this just because you think it will make me happy," she said in a gentle tone, as she continued to rub her daughter's back "I only want what's best for you. If this isn't something you want to do, I don't want you to think that I'm encouraging it, because I'm not."

"I don't want to do it because I think it will make you happy, though I think you wouldn't mind it," Scootaloo said lightly, as she tried to bury her face into her bed sheets. She was starting to wish she hadn't spoken up, and just kept her line of thinking to herself. "I don't really know why I want to do it, it just sounds…. nice, I guess. I know it's not normal, and I'm perfectly okay with not acting on it if you're not comfortable with the idea. In fact, forget I said anything, it was all just a stupid idea to begin with! You probably hate me for even bringing it up!"

Dizzy Twister quickly pulled back the bed sheets, thus preventing her daughter from trying to hide her face away. Then, taking a deep breath, she said "Scootaloo, look at me! Look at me, very close!"

Scootaloo (who was trying her hardest not to seem upset or on the verge of tears) reluctantly obeyed.

"I could never hate for you something like this, not even the slightest. In fact, I'd say you were very brave to tell me how you were feeling." Dizzy Twister said seriously.

"You really think so?" Scootaloo asked, her eyes reflecting a look that seemed uncertain whether or not to believe what she'd just heard.

"Of course I do, my little pony," Dizzy Twister replied with a motherly smiled "I promised I would always love you, no matter what. And that is a promise I intend to keep til the day I die!"

"So then, you'd really be okay with me doing all of that?" Scootaloo asked, then quickly saved face by adding "Not that I'd really do it all that often, or anything. It'd more be more of an occasional pastime than anything else."

"However and whenever you want to do it is completely up to you, my little Wonderbolt," Dizzy Twister said, as she carefully tucked her daughter back in "But we can worry about that tomorrow. For now, just go to sleep, and we can discuss this more in the morning."

"Sounds good, I suppose," Scootaloo replied, yawning a bit "Goodnight, Mom."

"Goodnight, my little Scootaloo. Sweet dreams." Dizzy Twister called softly, as she turned off the light and closed the door.

* * *

The next morning, Dizzy Twister was a bit surprised to see Scootaloo walking downstairs in her cyan colored diaper, when she was certain that Scootaloo would have rejoiced in being able to take it off. But she quickly remembered the conversation that she had shared with her daughter last night, and her surprise look faded for a moment.

But the surprised look returned in full force, when Dizzy Twister saw Scootaloo seat herself at the table, instead of rummaging through the cabinets in search of a sugary cereal, like she always did.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Scootaloo asked her mom, snapping Dizzy Twister out of her confused state for good.

"Well, what would you like to eat?" Dizzy Twister asked, although she was certain she already knew the answer.

"Pancakes!" Scootaloo cheered "I mean, that's perfectly okay with you, right?"

"Of course it is, my little Scootaloo," Dizzy Twister smiled, as she rose from her seat at the table, and went to fetch the ingredients necessary to make a stack of pancakes. "Any preferences?"

"Whatever flavor you wanna make is fine, though I am kind of in the mood for chocolate chip pancakes today." Scootaloo suggested, licking her lips in anticipation.

"Very well then, chocolate chip pancakes it is!" Dizzy Twister said, but before she started baking, she walked over to her daughter and told her "I've got a surprise for you, and I think it's one you're going to like."

"Oh boy, what is it?!" Scootaloo asked eagerly, barely able to contain her excitement. Her diaper giving off a series of audible crinkles as she moved about.

"Close your eyes, and don't open them until I tell you to, okay?" Dizzy Twister instructed.

"Okay, I can do that!" Scootaloo replied, and did as she was told. She found it surprisingly hard to keep her eyes closed, but she managed. She was quite surprised when she felt something rubbery be inserted into her mouth. " _Is this what I think it is?_ " she thought to herself, the anticipation racing through her mind.

"Alrighty, Scootaloo, you can open your eyes now!" Dizzy Twister declared.

Scootaloo did so, and instantly noticed that a pacifier rested firmly in her mouth. It was sky blue in color, neatly complimenting her diaper, and it featured The Wonderbolts printed onto it in an art style not unlike that of a newspaper cartoon. She wanted to cheer and say "Thank you, Mom!" but she couldn't, because of the pacifier.

"Now, you just suckle on that pacifier, and I'll get your pancakes ready, okay?" Dizzy Twister said to Scootaloo.

"Okay." Scootaloo replied, her voice muffled behind the pacifier, and thus forcing her to speak in something of a lisp. A lisp that she found embarrassing, and yet enjoyable.

Dizzy Twister, for her part, cheerfully hummed a little tune in her head, as she made the pancakes. Being a single parent, she was no slouch in the kitchen, and in only a matter of minutes, the pancakes were ready. With an expertly timed flip, Dizzy Twister effortlessly moved the pancakes from the pan, to a plate.

Scootaloo pulled the pacifier out of her mouth, and set it carefully aside so that it wouldn't get all dirty, as the plate of pancakes was set in front of her.

Before Scootaloo could even think about eating her pancakes, however, she was qutie surprised when her mom walked besides her and pulled back her diaper. "What are you doing?" Scootaloo asked.

"I'm just checking to make sure you don't need a change. I wouldn't want you to get a rash." Dizzy Twister explained, as she found that Scootaloo's diaper was dry and clean.

"I'd let you know if I needed a change," Scootaloo replied "If I decide I want to use my diapers, which I don't think I will. At least, not intentionally."

"Whatever makes you happy, Scootaloo." Dizzy Twister said cheerfully.

With the embarrassment of a diaper check over, Scootaloo could now focus on eating her pancakes in peace.

But, when Scootaloo reached out a hoof to cut up her pancakes, she was stopped by the amber hoof of her mom. "Ah, ah, my little Scootaloo. Foals aren't allowed to use knives, they could hurt themselves." Dizzy Twister replied sweetly, sitting herself next to her daughter at the table.

"But Mom, I'm hungry!" Scootaloo pouted.

Dizzy Twister giggled at her daughter's playfulness, already she was starting to slip into the role of a foal, at least a little bit. She seemed to be slipping out of it as much as she was slipping into it. "I know you are, my little foal. Just relax, and let your mommy feed you." And when Scootaloo didn't protest, Dizzy Twister took that as a sign that her daughter was willing to play along, for at least a little bit longer.

Using the knife and fork, Dizzy Twister cut the pancakes into small pieces, and offered each piece to Scootaloo, who eagerly devoured them without a second's hesitation. In the process, drips of maple syrup found their way onto her coat, as did traces of butter, and even a few pancake crumbs.

Needless to say, by the time Scootaloo had finished her pancakes, her face was a mess. It wasn't hard for Dizzy Twister to notice it, and it was of little surprise to Scootaloo, when her mom retrieved a rag to clean her face. "At this rate, I think I'm going to have to get you a bib, Scootaloo. It's a miracle that none of that stuff landed on your diaper." Dizzy Twister commented.

"Sorry, Mom. I'll try to eat more carefully, next time." Scootaloo apologized, as she put the Wonderbolts pacifier back in her mouth and suckled on it. She then carefully got up from her seat at the table. Since it was a weekend, she didn't have to worry about school. And with the possibility that her friends were grounded, it was unlikely that there would be any Cutie Mark Crusaders meetings that she would have to attend.

Dizzy Twister, for her part, kept one eye on her daughter, as she washed off the dishes, and the frying pan. So far, what little playtime she'd gotten with her daughter had been enjoyable.

But Scootaloo seemed uncertain about how far she wanted to go with all of this. This wasn't too big of a deal for Dizzy Twister though. " _Whatever boundaries Scootaloo sets down, I have to respect. She took a big risk in confessing this desire to me, the least I can do is not make her feel uncomfortable._ " she thought to herself.

* * *

It didn't take long for Dizzy Twister to find out what boundaries her daughter wanted. The rules for the ageplay sessions that they delved in quickly became as follows:

1\. For as long as her mom was around, and for as long as Scootaloo was comfortable with the idea, she was to wear her diapers at all times while in the house.

2\. Scootaloo was allowed to sit in a normal chair, and feed herself, but only if the food didn't require knives and forks to be consumed. If it did, her mom would feed her.

3\. Scootaloo could take bathroom breaks, just as long as she made sure to put her diaper back on when she was done. She didn't want a changing table in her room though, so if she needed a change, she would have to ask her mom.

4\. Dizzy Twister didn't expect Scootaloo to talk like a foal all the time, or even call her "Mommy", but she at least expected Scootaloo to suck on her pacifier, and occasionally waddle if nopony else was around.

5\. Whenever Scootaloo took a bath, Dizzy Twister would be in charge of taking off her diaper. And if Scootaloo wanted the bath to be a bubble bath, or wanted any bath toys to play with, she just needed to ask.

6\. Dizzy Twister could tuck Scootaloo in whenever she wanted, but unless Scootaloo gave permission, Dizzy Twister was not allowed to sing her lullabies.

7\. Scootaloo refused to go out in public while diapered, even if it was only to play in the yard. Dizzy Twister couldn't force her to diaper up outside the house.

8\. The rules could be tweaked at any point, if Scootaloo decided there was something she wanted to change, or something that Dizzy Twister had permission to modify.

9\. This rule was the most important rule of all! The roleplaying could end at any time, if Scootaloo felt that she was no longer comfortable with the idea of being a foal. And if so, Dizzy Twister had no right to force Scootaloo to continue to act like a foal.

With those rules in place, Scootaloo and Dizzy Twister experimented little by little with everything that ageplay to offer. At least, within the perimeters of the rules they agreed upon when starting out.

But as time passed, Dizzy Twister began to notice that Scootaloo seemed to want something more than just simply occasionally acting like, and being treated like, a foal.

It seemed obvious, to Dizzy Twister at least, that her daughter wanted someone who would be willing to play with her. Someone that either shared her newfound "interest" or at least wouldn't be too disturbed by it.

Rather than just make that assumption, however, Dizzy Twister decided it would be best to approach her daughter about the possibility of a playmate, and see what she thought.

* * *

"You're all nice and clean, my little athlete," Dizzy Twister said with a loving smile, as she finished wiping and powdering her daughter "You can get back to playing now."

"Thank you, Mom." Scootaloo replied, suckling on her pacifier, as she was set on the carpeted floor of her bedroom. She proceeded to waddle over to the Wonderbolt figurines that rested near the foot of her bed.

For a moment, Dizzy Twister didn't say anything else. She just put away her diaper changing supplies, and let her daughter occupy herself with playing with her toys. But a moment later, Dizzy Twister cleared her throat, thus attracting her daughter's attention. "I can't help but notice, that you want to have somepony else to play with. Preferably, somepony your age." she said to her daughter, trying her best to gage a response.

Pulling the pacifier out of her mouth for a moment, Scootaloo responded by saying "You noticed?" to which Dizzy Twister nodded "Well, I'm not really sure. I guess I would like to have a playmate, but I don't know if there's anypony who's even remotely used to seeing me like this. Let alone, somepony who's not bothered by it."

Dizzy Twister paused, and put a hoof to her chin. She had assumed this was likely what had prevented Scootaloo from expressing the idea earlier, but it was not a roadblock that could be easily overcome. She thought about all of the friends her daughter knew, and tried to consider which one of them, if any, was most ideal for this situation.

It took a few minutes, but Dizzy Twister eventually came to the conclusion, that there was only one pony that could fit the criteria. Somepony, who had actually seen Scootaloo diapered. Granted, it wasn't intentional, but it still counted.

"How would you feel, if I talked with Featherweight's parents, about arranging for Featherweight to come over for a playdate?" Dizzy Twister asked her daughter.

"You think they'll actually agree?" Scootaloo replied.

"Well, if it were just a normal playdate, I'm sure they'd say yes in a heartbeat," Dizzy Twister smiled, before a more serious look took its place "But this isn't going to be a regular playdate. The only way I'll know for sure what they think, is to tell them my intentions, before I make any arrangements. If they refuse, then there's nothing more that I can do. Assuming, of course, that you want a playmate."

Scootaloo wasn't sure what to say, she was still conflicted about how she felt in regards to all this ageplay stuff, and now she had to consider the possibility of sharing it with one of her friends. It was times like this, that made Scootaloo wish she had never said anything in regards to the diapers. But, it was too late to take it back now.

" _Featherweight_ _ **is**_ _a nice colt,_ " Scootaloo thought to herself " _And he already somewhat found out about all of this. Would it really be that bad, if he came over for a playdate, just this once, so I could see what's it like?_ "

Reluctantly, Scootaloo plucked up courage and told her mom "I guess Featherweight can came over, assuming his folks say yes. Just do me a favor though-"

"Of course, Scootaloo. What is it?" Dizzy Twister asked.

"Make sure he doesn't tell any of his friends about my secret, I don't need everypony at school finding out!" Scootaloo insisted.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that Featherweight swears to secrecy," Dizzy Twister promised "Considering he hasn't blabbed about seeing you in a diaper, I think it's safe to say he knows better than to just expose secrets the first chance he gets."

* * *

"Ah, Miss. Twister, welcome." Featherweight's father greeted. From a distance, it was easy to see where Featherweight got his dashing good looks from, he truly was the spitting image of his father. Except for the eyes, for whereas Featherweight's eyes were a moderate dark yellow, his father's were a bright green. His cutie mark was a pair of boxing gloves, indicating that he used to be a professional boxer. Small wonder he was also the father of Bulk Biceps.

"We're always glad to have you over." Featherweight's mother added, she was the opposite of her son in appearance in every way except the eyes. Her coat was a dark brown, her mane and tail fluffy white in color and styled into a set of ponytails. Her cutie mark was a baseball, and it was no secret that she had been a skilled home run hitter for Ponyville's team back in her heyday. But that was before she'd become the stepmother of Bulk Biceps, and before Featherweight had been born.

With little hesitation, Dizzy Twister accompanied the two pegasi into their home. Despite their species, they chose to live on the ground in Ponyville, rather than up in Cloudsdale. Their house reflected their desire to live a simpler life, as was evidenced by the wooden floors, and alternating blue and yellow stripes on the walls.

"I was just fixing some tea, would you like some?" Featherweight's mother asked Dizzy Twister.

Deciding that a cup of tea would calm her nerves, and thus make it easier to express her intentions, Dizzy Twister accepted the offer.

"So, you said there was something 'sensitive' you wanted to discuss with us?" Featherweight's father spoke up, as he, his wife, and Dizzy Twister, sat at the kitchen table.

Dizzy Twister was hesitant for a moment, as she tried to consider how to best approach the topic. This was the part she'd known was going to be difficult, and part of her even considered not mentioning it, and just scrapping the idea of Featherweight being a playmate.

But the moment faded, and reluctantly Dizzy Twister cleared her throat and said "There's no easy way to mention this, but my daughter has a... shall we say 'interest' in acting like, and being treated like… a foal."

Featherweight's parents were silent, neither of them said anything. They just looked at Dizzy Twister, their eyes reflecting back their uncertainty about the subject. They clearly didn't like the idea, but it didn't seem like they were directly opposed to it either.

At last, Featherweight's mother broke the silence and said to Dizzy Twister "Well… that's… unusual, I suppose. And you shared this with because?"

Dizzy Twister tried her best to not look like a bug under a microscope. Now she knew how her daughter felt while debating whether or not to mention her desire. Doing her best to stay calm and collected, Dizzy Twister replied with "My daughter has been longing for a playmate, and I wish to give her one. Since your son unintentionally caught my daughter in a diaper a while back, I assumed that he would be the best pony to fill that role. I didn't want to do this behind your backs, because I know I would be furious if you were doing something like that with my daughter, without my permission."

Featherweight's father immediately spoke up in protest "I appreciate you being honest with us, Miss. Twister, but I have no desire to see you treat our son like a little foal. I'm not going to pretend I understand why your daughter wants to act that way, or why you let her indulge in it. I personally don't see the appeal, and I am grateful you haven't taken your daughter out in public like that."

"I personally don't see any harm in you and your daughter doing it from time to time, in the privacy of your own home," Featherweight's mother added "But Featherweight is the responsibility of my husband and I, and we would rather he not be treated in such a way. He is a growing colt, and this is hardly the sort of thing he should be getting involved in."

Dizzy Twister was a little bit unhappy with the response she'd received from Featherweight's parents, but knew that they were perfectly justified in their line of thinking, and thus decided not to argue with them. "I figured you would probably feel that way," she said to the parents "I will respect your wishes, and leave Featherweight out of this." And with that, Dizzy Twister got up from her chair.

But just as she was about to leave, Dizzy Twister (along with Featherweight's parents) heard a voice cry out "Wait, don't go! I want to help!"

Everypony in the kitchen turned to look, and they were surprised to see Featherweight standing in the hallway.

"Featherweight! What did I tell you about eavesdropping on other ponies conversations?!" Featherweight's father scolded.

"Sorry. I know I wasn't suppose to, but it concerned Scootaloo," Featherweight apologized "I couldn't just ignore it. She's my friend, and I want to help her!"

"Featherweight, your idea of help isn't necessarily the sort of help Scootaloo needs right now," Featherweight's mother protested "You know very well what sort of 'help' Dizzy Twister has in mind, and your father and I have already made it clear we don't want you getting involved in it!"

"But I WANT to help Scootaloo, really I do," Featherweight pleaded "If all she needs is a playmate, I'm willing to take on that role. I know it involves diapers, and being treated like a foal, but that doesn't concern me. Right now, one of my best friends needs my help, and I'll be darned if I stand by and do nothing!"

Featherweight's father sighed, his son was quite persistent. Reluctantly, he turned to Dizzy Twister and said "Would you excuse us for a little bit? I believe my son and I need to have a little talk about his priorities."

* * *

Dizzy Twister nervously waited as patiently as she could, while Featherweight and his parents discussed and debated his intentions to be Scootaloo's playmate. Seconds ticked by, then minutes.

At last, after almost fifteen minutes had passed, Featherweight and his parents came back into the kitchen. A massive smile was plastered onto Featherweight's face, while his parents bore a look of exhaustion and concern.

Featherweight's mother was the first one to break the silence. With a sigh, she told Dizzy Twister "We have reluctantly decided… that Featherweight can be Scootaloo's playmate, at least for the time being."

Dizzy Twister was surprised to see Featherweight's parents change their opinion, but still replied by saying "Thank you very much, I promise I'll take good care of Featherweight. And I guarantee that the only other pony who will know about this, is my daughter."

"See that you keep your word!" Featherweight's father warned "I want you to promise me that you will respect any and all boundaries that my son sets down. If, at any point, he decides he's had enough, you can't force him to continue playing! If you go back on that promise, there will be consequences. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Indeed you do, and you have my word that I will not betray your trust," Dizzy Twister promised "If Featherweight doesn't want to do something, he doesn't have to."

Featherweight cheered "Oh, thank you, Miss. Twister! So, when can I come over?"

"How does tomorrow afternoon at one o'clock sound?" Dizzy Twister asked "You can stay as late as sundown if you want to, but you can go back home earlier if that's what you want."

"One o'clock in the afternoon is perfect! I'll just have to let my big brother know that he can come pick me up at your place!" Featherweight replied, and eagerly raced away to tell his older brother the news.

* * *

The next day, as the time for the playdate drew near, Scootaloo started to feel nervous, well more nervous than she normally did while wearing her diapers. She really wasn't sure how she felt about her mom inviting Featherweight over for a playdate, even if her mom asked for her permission first.

Featherweight had kept his promise, and not told anypony about the fact that Scootaloo occasionally liked to wear diapers and be babied by her mom, Dizzy Twister. But inviting him over for a playdate made Scootaloo feel uneasy.

It wasn't like Scootaloo had a crush on Featherweight, he was a good colt, but Scootaloo just didn't feel anything for him besides friendship. But the idea of having any of her friends or classmates over while she was in diapers made Scootaloo uncomfortable.

Dizzy Twister took notice of her daughter's stressed look, and knew she needed to do something to calm her down, before Featherweight arrived. Fortunately, she had just the thing to do the trick. She bent down to her daughter's level and asked "Would you like me to get your Wonderbolts pacifier for you to suck on? That always calms you down."

Scootaloo didn't reply with words, she just nodded slightly. She was still sorting out her feelings for all of this ageplay stuff, and didn't know how far she wanted to go with it.

Dizzy Twister left the living room, and returned a few seconds later with the Wonderbolts pacifier. After making sure it was nice and clean, she offered it to her daughter.

Scootaloo accepted the pacifier, and began to suckle on it lightly. A faint blush formed on her cheeks, as her mom cooed at how adorable she looked.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Dizzy Twister and Scootaloo were both certain they knew who it was.

"That must be Featherweight now." Dizzy Twister said with a smile, and after making sure her daughter had taken the pacifier out of her mouth (and had retreated to her bedroom), she went over to the door and opened it.

Sure enough, there stood the little gentlecolt. And he seemed rather cheerful and friendly. "Hello, Miss. Twister. Is Scootaloo around?" he asked politely.

"She sure is, come on inside," Dizzy Twister replied, and guided Featherweight inside before closing the door behind him "Thank you again for agreeing to be a playmate for my daughter. This has been a difficult time for her."

"No problem, Miss. Twister. I'm really looking forward to trying out this ageplay," Featherweight said eagerly "So, where's Scootaloo now?"

Dizzy Twister just smiled and said to Featherweight "She should be upstairs in her room, it's the third door down the hall after climbing the stairs. But before you go up there, we need to get you diapered, so you don't have any accidents. That's okay with you, right?"

"Of course, I'm all for helping out a friend." Featherweight replied.

"Good, just making sure." Dizzy Twister replied, and she quickly whipped out a changing mat and instructed Featherweight to lay down on it.

Featherweight eagerly obeyed, and that was when Dizzy Twister pulled out a sky blue diaper with white clouds printed all around to serve as wetness indicators.

"Now, hold still, Featherweight. I'm pretty good at diapering, but it'll go much quicker if you don't squirm around." Dizzy Twister instructed in a kind tone of voice.

"Can do." Featherweight promised, and true to his word he remained as still as a statue, while Dizzy Twister put the diaper on him and taped it up, then sprinkled in some foal powder.

* * *

Scootaloo was in her room, resting in her makeshift crib while holding her Rainbow Dash plushie tightly for comfort.

Her heart began to race, as she heard the familiar sound of her bedroom door being opened. A few seconds later, Featherweight strolled into the room, all diapered up and ready to play.

Scootaloo took a deep breath, this was it, there was no turning back now. Reluctantly, she climbed over the guardrails of her crib, and sat down on the floor with her poofy bottom, producing an audible crinkle. "So….. shall we play?" she asked Featherweight, after hesitating for a moment.

"I'm ready when you are." Featherweight replied, as he inserted the Wonderbolts pacifier into Scootaloo's mouth.

Dizzy Twister smiled, as she observed the scene from the doorway. Her little Scootaloo was playing with Featherweight, and both of them seemed to be enjoying themselves enormously.

" _Featherweight really is a gentlecolt, Scootaloo is lucky to have him for a friend,_ " Dizzy Twister thought to herself " _And Featherweight's older brother is quite the stallion. I might just have to see if he's available for a date, he'd make an excellent step-father for Scootaloo._ "

* * *

"So, Scootaloo, do you wanna play with these Power Ponies play figures I brought over?" Featherweight asked Scootaloo, as he placed said figures on the floor of Scootaloo's bedroom.

Scootaloo was still sucking on her Wonderbolts pacifier, so she didn't say anything, she just nodded.

"I was hoping you'd say yes," Featherweight said cheerfully, as he moved the Humdrum figure over to Scootaloo "Here's how we're gonna play. I'll be The Power Ponies, and you can be Humdrum. It'll be just like that one comic where Humdrum was replaced by a spy. How's that sound?"

Scootaloo nodded in response. Even though she could still talk through her pacifier, she decided not to. The thought of speaking with a muffled lisp was too embarrassing for her, even considering everything else she was doing. She didn't mind it so much when it was just her and her mother, but doing it in front of one of her friends was something she couldn't bring herself to do. At least, not right now.

If she needed to talk, she would take out the pacifier. And for right now, she didn't have to talk, she just focused her attention on playing with Featherweight, and tried to ignore everything else.

Featherweight couldn't help but smile, he always felt that Scootaloo was a lot more adorable when she was silent. Not that he felt anything for her besides friendship, right now he wasn't really interested in looking for romance. Romance was for his older brother, Bulk Biceps, and his parents.

* * *

"Why did you call this meeting, Masked Matterhorn?" Mistress Marevelous complained "I was in the middle of an important training session!"

"I must say, you do have a tendency to call meetings at the most unusual of times." Radiance commented.

"Just hurry up and make it quick, I wanna see if I can beat my track record, again!" Fillisecond said, spouting off words a mile a minute.

Masked Matterhorn cleared her throat and said to her fellow Power Ponies "It has come to my attention, that we have a mole among us!"

The Power Ponies all gasped (except Humdrum, who remained silent for some reason).

"A spy?! How can that be so?!" Zapp demanded.

"Oh goodness, I don't know how we didn't notice this sooner. Who's the spy?" Saddle Ranger asked nervously.

"Unfortunately, I don't know who it is, but it's one of us!" Masked Matterhorn said grimly.

"The question is, who?" Radiance asked.

"Well, it can't be me! I've been in the training room all day long, haven't stepped one hoof outside except for this meeting!" Mistress Marevelous spoke up.

"I can vouch for her, I saw her there this morning, that was before we went on assignment!" Fillisecond replied "And I know I'm not the spy, I'm way too fast for anypony to catch, and nopony else talks the way I do!"

"She has a point," Radiance agreed "And for the record, I too wish to deny the accusation of being a spy. Nopony else has my unique gift and ability to create things the way I do, you've seen me in action enough times to know that."

"The spy cannot be me! I have been patrolling the skies of Maretropolis all day," Zapp added "And I am the only one who can control the necklace of storms."

"Oh gosh, I don't think I'm the spy. I mean, you all saw what happened to me when we were taking down that crime syndicate earlier." Saddle Ranger nervously protested.

"Well, I know it's not me! My elemental powers can't be copied by anypony!" Masked Matterhorn quickly said "Which means there's only one pony left in this room that could be the spy."

All eyes fell on Humdrum, who had remained suspiciously silent since the meeting had been called. In fact, none of his fellow Power Ponies had heard him say a word for the past several hours.

"What's the matter, Humdrum? Got something you want to say?" Mistress Marevelous asked, as all eyes fell on the Power Ponies faithful sidekick.

Humdrum said nothing, he just shook his head.

"Well then, maybe my golden lasso will force some answers out of you!" Mistress Marevelous said seriously, as she pulled out her trusty weapon and quickly used it to tie up Humdrum.

"Alright, talk! Who are you, and what have you done with the real Humdrum?" Masked Matterhorn asked "Talk now, or forever hold your peace!"

Humdrum, or at least whoever was disguised as him, finally said in a girlish tone of voice "You'll never find him! I've hidden him away somewhere, per The Mane-iac's instructions, and I'm under strict orders not to tell anypony where that is!"

"It's not like it matters, you're lousy at being a mole." a familiar masculine voice spoke up, emerging from the shadows. Everypony recognized it at once as Humdrum.

* * *

Alright, my little ponies, it's time for lunch!" Dizzy Twister called, as she opened the door to her daughter's room.

"Aw, and we were having so much fun." Featherweight said playfully.

Scootaloo, for her part, was silent (despite having taken The Wonderbolts pacifier out of her mouth a short time ago to speak as the mole disguised as Humdrum). She knew what was coming next.

"Before we go anywhere though, I'll need to check your diapers. Wouldn't want either of you to get a rash." Dizzy Twister said in a motherly tone.

Both Scootaloo and Featherweight fully co-operated, as Dizzy Twister pulled back their diapers, both of which gave off a squishing sensation.

"Oh my, it seems you're both very wet. It's a good thing I checked on you both when I did." Dizzy Twister added, as she then led the two ponies to her bedroom. After pulling out a changing mat and setting it next to her bed, Dizzy Twister asked "Who wants to get changed first?"

Scootaloo, reluctantly, raised her hoof before Featherweight did.

"Alright then, my little Wonderbolt, let's get you all nice and clean." Dizzy Twister said with a motherly smile, as she booped her daughter lightly on the nose. She then instructed Featherweight to wait outside, so as to give Scootaloo some privacy.

The changing process was fast, and it wasn't long before Scootaloo was in a fresh diaper. "Thanks, Mom." she said, as she was placed on the ground.

"You're welcome, Scootaloo," Dizzy Twister replied, and turned her attention to Featherweight "Okay, Featherweight, it's your turn now. Scootaloo, go wait outside for a little bit."

Featherweight co-operated just as well as Scootaloo had, and it was only a matter of seconds before he too was in a clean diaper.

"Thank's for cleaning me up, Miss. Twister." Featherweight said politely, after all, both his parents and his brother had raised him to be a gentlecolt.

"Now, before we have lunch, do either of my foals need to use the potty?" Dizzy Twister asked.

Scootaloo and Featherweight looked at each other for a moment, then they both said at the same time "Nah."

"Alright then, just give me a second to wash my hooves, and we'll head downstairs," Dizzy Twister smiled, and headed for the bathroom "I hope you don't mind peanut butter and zap apple jam sandwiches."

"Hey, those are my favorite!" Featherweight said excitedly.

"No kidding? Well, I guess it's a good thing my mom made them then." Scootaloo replied, as she and Featherweight waited for Dizzy Twister to return.

* * *

When Dizzy Twister came back, she led both Scootaloo and Featherweight downstairs to the kitchen. Sure enough, two plates of carefully cut up slices of peanut butter and zap apple jam sandwiches rested on the kitchen table.

Scootaloo sat at one end of the table, and Featherweight sat at the other end. Before they were allowed to eat, however, Dizzy Twister took the liberty of tieing bibs around their necks. "Wouldn't want either of my little ones to make a mess." she said cheerfully.

Since the sandwiches could be eaten without silverware, Scootaloo didn't have to worry about her mom feeding her, and wasted no time in devouring the slices one by one. Although these peanut butter and zap apple jam sandwiches were not as delicious as the ones Apple Bloom usually shared with Scootaloo, they were still highly enjoyable.

Featherweight was surprised to see Scootaloo eat so sloppily, but quickly realized it was just how she liked to act during this ageplay stuff, and decided to join in on the fun.

In only a matter of minutes, both plates of sandwich slices were completely devoured, leaving nothing but empty plates and full stomachs. In the process, both Scootaloo and Featherweight had gotten their faces full of traces of peanut butter and zap apple jam.

Dizzy Twister giggled, as she observed just how messy the two were. "Goodness, those bibs were a good idea. Wait right here, while I go get some rags to clean your faces." she instructed. Both Scootaloo and Featherweight obeyed, and both co-operated perfectly when Dizzy Twister cleaned them up.

After lunch was finished, Dizzy Twister set to work on cleaning up the dishes, leaving Scootaloo and Featherweight to play some more.

In addition to playing with the Power Pony figures, Scootaloo and Featherweight played with some of the Wonderbolt figurines that lay scattered around Scootaloo's bedroom. As it turned out, said figurines also came with a miniature stadium that they could race in. And Scootaloo and Featherweight delighted in pitting various Wonderbolts against each other in the mini arena.

* * *

Scootaloo and Featherweight were having so much fun, that they almost didn't notice when Dizzy Twister strolled into the room, and with a motherly smile said "Okay, my sweet little angels, it's time for your naps."

"Ah, but Mom, Spitfire is just about to beat Fleetfoot across the finish line!" Scootaloo protested, holding up the Spitfire figurine.

"You mean, Fleetfoot is about to beat Spitfire," Featherweight teased, holding up the Fleetfoot figurine "After all, Fleetfoot is the fastest Wonderbolt of them all!"

Dizzy Twister continued to smile, as she said to the two young pegasi "Well, you can finish your race later. But for now, it's time for all good little foals to take their naps. Otherwise, they get cranky."

"But I'm not tired!" Scootaloo and Featherweight protested at the same time, as Dizzy Twister quickly checked their diapers, finding them both clean and dry.

"Maybe not yet, but you will be very soon," Dizzy Twister said in a voice as soft as silk, as she tucked them both in the makeshift crib. Fortunately, it was big enough to accommodate them both. "Would you like me to sing a lullaby?"

"No thanks, I think we'll be just fine without one." Scootaloo quickly replied. The last thing she wanted right now, was for her mother to start singing to her in front of somepony else. The idea was too embarrassing for her.

"Alright then, sweet dreams to you both. I'll be back to check on you when nap time is over." Dizzy Twister called softly, as she turned off the bedroom light, and closed the door.

Featherweight soon drifted off to sleep, and Scootaloo, after a few minutes of hesitation, nodded off as well.

* * *

Scootaloo jolted up in her makeshift crib in a cold sweat, panting furiously and screaming at the top of her lungs. Her heart felt ready to jump out of her chest due to how fast it was beating. She looked all around, and quickly realized she had suffered a horrible nightmare, causing her to breath a sigh of relief.

But her relief lasted for only a moment, as she felt her diaper give off the most unpleasant squishing sensation. She sniffed the air, and plugged her nose at the foul smell. Looking down at her diaper, she could see that it had been heavily used, no doubt due to the nightmare she had endured.

Scootaloo tried her best to remain calm, but was unable to keep herself from crying. She had messed her diaper like a little foal, all because of some stupid nightmare.

Scootaloo's sobbing woke Featherweight, and already he could smell the source of her distress. But he tried his best to not let it bother him, right now, his friend needed support.

"What's wrong, Scootaloo? Bad dream?" Featherweight asked, as he put a hoof around Scootaloo's shoulder. He hated seeing her so upset.

Scootaloo could only respond with a nod, as she continued to sob.

Just then, Dizzy Twister came into the room, and turned on the light. "What's wrong, my little Scootaloo? Did you have a bad dream?" she asked, as she approached her crying daughter. The smell didn't seem to bother her even the slightest, though Featherweight suspected that might not be the case.

"Y-yeah, it was a really bad one. You shoved all kinds of things up my butt and they hurt!" Scootaloo told her mom, as she continued to cry her eyes out.

"Well, it must've been quite the nightmare, your diaper looks like it's about to burst!" Dizzy Twister commented, as she noticed just how full her daughter's diaper was.

"I didn't mean to use it, it was an accident! I swear! Please don't stick those things up my butt!" Scootaloo pleaded, visibly shaking in horror, even as her mom rocked her back and forth a little.

"I would **NEVER** do such things to you, Scootaloo! You know that better than anypony else!" Dizzy Twister said seriously "Now, let's get you cleaned up, my little Wonderbolt, before your diaper starts to leak.

"What about me, Miss. Twister?" Featherweight asked.

"Featherweight, why don't you use the potty, while I tend to Scootaloo. I don't want you to have an accident as well." Dizzy Twister suggested.

"Okay, I can do that." Featherweight replied, and after climbing out of the makeshift crib, made his way to the bathroom, closing the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

Now that the two of them were alone, Dizzy Twister wasted no time in pulling out a changing mat and closing the door to Scootaloo's bedroom. In no time at all, she was able to remove the wet and messy diaper, wipe her daughter's coat until it was spotless, powder her, and then put a new diaper on her rump and tape it up.

"T-thank you, Mommy." Scootaloo said, once the changing process was complete. She rarely called her mother that, and she only did so when she felt insecure or frightened. And this was one of those times, her nightmare had shaken her to the core.

"You're more than welcome, my little Crinkleloo. Mommy promises she'll always love you, no matter what," Dizzy Twister said sweetly "And she promises that she will never stick anything up your butt that makes you feel uncomfortable! If anypony tries to touch you there, or in any other place that you're not comfortable with, you tell somepony you can trust!" She then picked her daugher up, and began to rock her back and forth, until she had calmed down.

Featherweight returned a short time later, and what he saw when he was allowed to enter Scootaloo's bedroom, was enough to make him jealous, just a little bit.

Dizzy Twister was cradling Scootaloo in her arms, smiling sweetly at her, and just generally trying to comfort her badly shaken daughter. Scootaloo, for her part, was no longer crying, but she still seemed a bit on edge. As seconds passed, however, she slowly returned to normal.

Once Scootaloo had calmed down, and was no longer crying, Dizzy Twister asked her daughter "How would you like a nice relaxing bath to help you feel better? It will certainly help to wash off the stink."

"I guess a bath would be good," Scootaloo said, in a voice that sounded a bit gravely. No doubt, she had worn herself out from crying, and her body needed time to recover. "Can you make it a bubble bath, please?"

Dizzy Twister smiled "Of course I can, my little Scootaloo. Just give me a minute to wash my hooves."

"Uh, Miss. Twister?" Featherweight asked "Can I take a bath with Scootaloo?"

Dizzy Twister paused for a moment "Well, I don't know, Featherweight. Sleeping in the same crib as my daughter, and playing and eating with her while diapered is one thing. Taking a bath with her is another."

"Please? I promise I'll behave. I won't splash her, or put soap in her eyes, or anything like that." Featherweight pleaded.

"I don't see any harm in letting me take a bath with me, it's a bubble bath, he won't be able to see anything." Scootaloo added.

Dizzy Twister considered that statement, and then she said "Very well, I guess Featherweight can take a bath with you. But he'll have to wait until after I've put you in the tub. And when you get out, he'll have to look away until I put a towel around you. Same goes for you when I'm getting him out."

"Don't worry, Miss. Twister, I won't peak. And I know Scootaloo won't either." Featherweight promised.

"Good, I'll hold you to your word then." Dizzy Twister said seriously, and went to go wash her hooves. When she was done, she trotted over to the bathtub and turned on the tap. She put her hoof into the water to make sure it wasn't too hot, or too cold. Then, she trotted over to the bathroom cabinet, and pushed aside the various toiletries, until she found what she was looking for. A large, pink colored container that read: Bathtub Bubble Fun Mix and had a picture depicting a fictional pony made out of bubbles.

* * *

"Alright, my little ponies, bath time!" Dizzy Twister called from the bathroom.

Scootaloo trotted in first, and quickly noticed that the bathtub was not only filled with bubbles, but with various bath toys like rubber ducks, toy ships, and plastic whales (as well as various other aquatic animals).

"I thought I'd take the liberty of putting in some toys for you and Featherweight to play with," Dizzy Twister smiled "You don't mind, d you?"

"Of course not, they're alright." Scootaloo replied, as her mom helped her out of her diaper, and set her in the tub.

"Okay, Featherweight, you can come in now. Scootaloo, make sure you look away until Featherweight is in the tub." Dizzy Twister instructed, as Featherweight entered the bathroom.

Scootaloo obeyed, and made sure her head was turned away from the bathroom door.

Dizzy Twister quickly removed Featherweight's diaper, and set him in the tub next to Scootaloo. "You can look back now, Scootaloo." she called, and Scootaloo turned her head back to where it had been a short time ago.

Both Scootaloo and Featherweight quickly occupied themselves with playing with the various bath toys. But they still fully co-operated when Dizzy Twister shampooed their manes and tails, as well as their wings.

When the shampooing and bathing process was completed, Dizzy Twister sat on the lid of the toilet, and let Scootaloo and Featherweight play in the tub for a little while. She smiled, as she watched her daughter playing happily, without a care in the world. Considering how much her daughter tended not to display such emotions openly, it warmed Dizzy Twister's heart considerably.

Featherweight seemed to especially enjoy putting a bunch of bubbles under his chin and pretending he was Santa Hooves. This sort of thing was enough to make Scootaloo laugh.

But all good things must come to an end eventually, and such was the case as Dizzy Twister eventually rose from the lid of the toilet, reached over the tub, and pulled out the drain plug. "Alright, you two, bath time's over. Time to get out." she declared, and lifted Scootaloo out of the tub (after making sure Featherweight's head was turned). She quickly wrapped her daughter in a towel, then instructed her to look away while she got Featherweight out of the tub.

* * *

Once Scootaloo and Featherweight were dried off, Dizzy Twister prepared to put their diapers back on. But before she did so, she asked "Do either of you need to go potty? Once I put your diapers on, there will be no more potty breaks until dinner time."

"I'm good, thanks for asking though." Featherweight replied.

Scootaloo was about to say the same, but that was when she felt a familiar pressure in her bladder "I have to go." she said, trying her hardest not to blush.

"Okay then, Featherweight, go back to my room and wait for me there," Dizzy Twister instructed "I'll be along shortly to put your diaper back on."

"Alright, Miss. Twister." Featherweight politely responded, and walked out of the bathroom, thus giving Scootaloo some privacy.

"Will you be okay using the potty by yourself?" Dizzy Twister asked her daughter, as she was seated on the toilet.

"Yeah, I'll manage just fine. I can even wipe myself," Scootaloo said, trying her best to not look embarrassed "Can you go fetch my Wonderbolts pacifier, so I have it to suck on when you put my diaper back on? I didn't get a chance to suckle on it since I woke up from my nightmare."

"Of course I can do that, Scootaloo," Dizzy Twister said sweetly "Remember, if you need any help, just call." And with that, she left the bathroom to tend to Featherweight.

* * *

The rest of Scootaloo's playdate with Featherweight passed in the blink of an eye, at least for Dizzy Twister. She was happy to see, that as time passed, her daughter slowly began to grow more comfortable wearing a diaper and acting like a foal in front of one of her friends. This was exactly what she had hoped would happen when she first proposed finding a playmate for her daughter.

Just after Dizzy Twister had finished cleaning Scootaloo and Featherweight's faces, following a delicious dinner of homemade hay burgers and hay fries, the doorbell rang.

"That must be your brother, Featherweight," Dizzy Twister said with a smile "That means it's time for you to go home. Do you need any help taking off your diaper?"

"Thanks but no thanks, I can take it off by myself." Featherweight insisted, and trotted up to the bathroom to do so.

With Featherweight occupied, Dizzy Twister turned her attention to Scootaloo and said "Scootaloo, make sure you stay out of sight until I say otherwise. That is, unless you want Bulk Biceps to see you like this."

"No way! Featherweight catching me in a diaper is bad enough! If Bulk Biceps finds out, I'll die of embarrassment!" Scootaloo insisted, and disappeared up to her room.

With her diapered daughter safely out of sight, Dizzy Twister went to the front door and opened it. Sure enough, there stood Bulk Biceps in all his glory. Dizzy Twister couldn't help but stare at him for a moment, he really did look attractive.

Bulk Biceps, seemingly unaware of Dizzy Twister's stare simply cleared his throat and said "I'm here for my brother. Is he around?"

"Of course he is, he should be coming down in just a minute," Dizzy Twister replied, and sure enough, as soon as those words escaped her mouth, Featherweight came running down the stairs.

"Hey big brother! I had a wonderful time!" Featherweight said happily.

"I'm sure you did, little brother," Bulk Biceps said with a smile. He had not been told the specifics, largely because he figured it wasn't his place to know "Now come on, we'd better get going. It will be dark soon, and you know how Mom and Dad feel about you staying out past dark."

"Goodbye, Miss. Twister, I really enjoyed this playdate!" Featherweight called, as he and his brother headed home "We should do this again sometime!"

"We'll have to see what your parents think, before we make any arrangements." Dizzy Twister said, chuckling slight;y, and she waved to Featherweight and Bulk Biceps until they were out of sight.

* * *

"So, how did you like your first playdate, my little Wonderbolt?" Dizzy Twister asked her daughter, as she tucked her into bed that night.

"It was… nice, I guess." Scootaloo replied, her voice muffled behind the pacifier.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it," Dizzy Twister said, kissing her daughter on the cheek "Remember, we can stop doing this at any point if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

"I'll keep that in mind, goodnight, Mom." Scootaloo called, as she closed her eyes, and concentrated on the rhythmic sucking of her pacifier.

"Goodnight, my little Crinkleloo." Dizzy Twister said with a motherly smile.

"Mom, please don't call me that." Scootaloo complained lightly, despite everything she had done, she still didn't feel comfortable with the nickname.

"If that is what you want, Scootaloo." Dizzy Twister replied, as she turned out the light, and shut the door.


	5. Cold and Comfort (Bonus Chapter)

Despite her occasional indulgence in ageplay when at home, Scootaloo's life largely went back to normal after her punishment. Featherweight only came over for one more play date, and Scootaloo did not make any efforts to expose her secret to anypony else.

As for Dizzy Twister, she began to spend time getting to know Bulk Biceps better. She had been told that it was always best to form a solid friendship, before making any attempts at starting a romantic relationship.

* * *

One day roughly two months after Dizzy Twister had punished Scootaloo, Scootaloo did not return home at her normal time. Normally, this wouldn't be a concern to Dizzy Twister (she was perfectly content to let her daughter have some space to be herself and try things on her own) but today was different. The pegasi were scheduled to bring in a big rain storm, and were currently stacking the dark gray clouds against the sunlight sky, blocking out the rays of sunshine as the hours ticked by.

" _I hope Scootaloo is watching the sky_ ," Dizzy Twister thought anxiously to herself, as she paced back and forth in the living room. " _The storm could break at any minute, and I would hate for her to try and make it home amidst the wind and the rain_."

At last, as the clock struck seven, the storm clouds could hold back their payload no longer. A faint clap of thunder shook the ground, and in seconds raindrops began to fall in a constant "pitter patter" sound, while the wind slowly began to increase in speed and intensity.

Fortunately, right at that very moment, the front door was opened, and Dizzy Twister breathed a much needed sigh of relief when she saw her daughter step inside. "There you are, Scootaloo," Dizzy Twister greeted, rushing over to greet her daughter. "Where you have been all afternoon?! I was worried that you might get caught in the rain!"

"Sorry, Mom," Scootaloo apologized, blushing a bit. "I stopped by Rumble's house to talk to him for a while."

Dizzy Twister smiled "Ah, isn't that just sweet?" she cooed. "It's so nice to see you two spending time with each other.. Pretty soon, you'll be making out and going on dates as coltfriend and fillyfriend. You're growing up so fast, my little Scootaloo."

"Mom, we're just friends!" Scootaloo protested. "I mean, yeah Rumble's cute and all, but I don't think we'll be ready for a relationship anytime soon."

Dizzy Twister couldn't help but chuckle, as she lightly patted her daughter on the head. "I was only teasing you, Scootaloo. I just think you and Rumble would make a cute little couple, after all you two have know each other since you were both in diapers. I still remember the time he tried to scare you with a story about the 'Potty Monster'."

"Don't remind me," Scootaloo groaned, and quickly changed the subject. "So, what's for dinner? I'm really hungry!"

"How does homemade macaroni and cheese sound?" Dizzy Twister asked.

"Sounds fine to me," Scootaloo shrugged, and made her way upstairs. "I'm gonna use the bathroom, then put on my diaper. Is my Wonderbolts pacifier clean yet?"

Dizzy Twister nodded "It'll be ready for you when I tuck you in tonight, unless you'd like to sleep with Mommy instead?"

"No thanks, sleeping in the makeshift crib is fine." Scootaloo replied from upstairs.

* * *

Dinner and bedtime passed uneventfully for Scootaloo, as well as Dizzy Twister. Dizzy Twister tried to make her daughter take a bath, but Scootaloo refused.

"I'll take one tomorrow night," Scootaloo insisted. "I didn't really get to do much on my scooter because of the rain."

"Very well then, my little Wonderbolt," Dizzy Twister agreed. "But tomorrow night you're taking a bath. No ifs, ands, or buts, do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes, Mom," Scootaloo replied with a yawn, as she climbed into her bed and inserted the Wonderbolts pacifier into her mouth. "Goodnight, Mom." she lisped, as she suckled on her pacifier.

"Goodnight, Scootaloo. Sweet dreams." Dizzy Twister said softly, as she pulled the sheets up over her daughter, placed her favorite Rainbow Dash plushie next to her, and kissed her lightly on the forehead, before turning off the light and closing the door.

* * *

By the time Dizzy Twister woke next morning, the storm had lifted. Celestia's sun shone brightly on the rain soaked grounds of Ponyville now filled with puddles, as various colts and fillies giggled while splashing about in said puddles.

Dizzy Twister was quite surprised when she made her way downstairs, and saw that Scootaloo wasn't up already. Now, if it were a weekend, Dizzy Twister would assume that Scootaloo was just sleeping in. However, today was a school day, and school was due to begin in just over an hour. So the fact that Scootaloo was not up yet had Dizzy Twister a little bit concerned. " _Scootaloo probably forgot to set her alarm clock, again_ ," she thought to herself, as she gingerly tiphoofed up to her daughter's room. " _I'll just have to wake her up and un-diaper her myself. I can't say I blame Scootaloo though, she always looks so peaceful when she's sleeping_."

Dizzy Twister approached her daughter's bed, and gently prodded her blanket wrapped form with a hoof. "Scootaloo, wake up," she called softly. "It's almost time for school."

Scootaloo groaned, but reluctantly opened her eyes and sat up in her bed. It was then that Dizzy Twister could see that her daughter was not well at all. Scootaloo's eyes seemed a bit baggy, as if she'd had trouble falling asleep. Her bright orange coat seemed a bit drained of color, especially around the face. And the moment Dizzy Twister pulled the covers off of Scootaloo's body, she shivered and pulled them back up.

Spitting the Wonderbolts pacifier out of her mouth, Scootaloo said in a raspy voice "I don't feel so good, Mom. I think I'm coming down with something." she sniffed a bit, then let out a raspy cough.

Dizzy Twister put a hoof to her daughter's forehead, but didn't feel anything. However, the signs her daughter was displaying were enough to have her concerned. It seemed that poor Scootaloo had come down with a cold. "You just go back to bed and get some rest, okay sweetie?" Dizzy Twister said softly. "You're in no condition to be going to school. I'll inform Miss. Cheerilee that you will be absent today, so you just focus on resting and letting your body fight off this cold."

"Okay, Mom," Scootaloo replied, coughing some more. Then, a thought came to her "What if I need to use the bathroom while you're gone?"

"Why, aren't you wearing your potty right now?" Dizzy Twister asked jokingly.

"Very funny, Mom. I'm not some two year old." Scootaloo pouted.

"Of course you're not, you're my special little athlete and you can use the potty all by yourself," Dizzy Twister replied. "Now please, just get some rest and leave everything to me."

Scootaloo reluctantly obeyed, pulling the blankets up to her chest for warmth. Even then, she still felt a bit cold. Seeing as there was nothing else for her to do, Scootaloo closed her eyes and eventually went back to sleep.

* * *

When Scootaloo opened her eyes again, she was surprised at her surroundings. Her makeshift crib had disappeared, as had her diaper and Wonderbolts pacifier. She now found herself looking out towards an unfamiliar horizon. There were no walls or doors, just a white background as far as the eye could see.

"Where am I?" Scootaloo wondered, looking all around for some sort of clue to her current location.

Suddenly, in the distance, Scootaloo spotted a pony she had only seen in pictures. It was a pegasus stallion with the same colored coat and mane and tail as Scootaloo, except both his coat and his mane and tail were darker colored in comparison.

Scootaloo recognized the stallion almost immediately "Dad?" she called out. She had no memories of her father, only pictures. He had disappeared a few months after Scootaloo was born, and eventually declared dead.

If the stallion was aware of Scootaloo's presence, he did not acknowledge it. He did not reply with words, or even turn his head to face Scootaloo. He seemed to just stare off into the distance, as if he had not heard anything at all.

"Dad? Is it really you?" Scootaloo called again, a little louder. But again, there was no reply from the stallion, only silence.

"Dad? Dad! Say something, anything!" Scootaloo shouted. "Please, speak to me! I'm begging you!"

At last, the stallion slowly turned his head around and stared at Scootaloo. The expression on his face was difficult to judge, but Scootaloo assumed it was a look of happiness. However, the stallion still said nothing. He just stood there, looking at Scootaloo and changing his expressions almost at will.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Scootaloo asked the stallion. "I've missed you so much, and Mom has missed you too! She says you loved me so much, but you had to go back to work so that we'd still have a roof over our heads. Why did you leave us?! Was it because of me?!"

The stallion bent down to Scootaloo's level, and gently put a hoof around her body. Scootaloo expected it to feel cold, but was surprised at how warm and comforting it actually turned out to be. Then, with a smile, the stallion scooped Scootaloo up as if she were as light a cloud, and held her close to his chest.

Scootaloo knew at once what the stallion was trying to say to her. "I love you too, Dad," she said softly. "I wish you had never disappeared, but Mom has done an excellent job of raising me, and I know there's nothing I can do to bring you back."

The stallion smiled, as he set Scootaloo down on the ground. Then, he slowly began to fade away, as if he had never been there in the first place.

"Dad?! Dad! Please, don't leave! There's still so much we have to catch up on!" Scootaloo pleaded, to no avail. In a matter of seconds, the stallion was gone, and she was on her own again.

But before Scootaloo could even think about crying, she felt something being inserted into her mouth. It felt oddly similar to her Wonderbolts pacifier, but at the same time it felt different.

* * *

Scootaloo opened a sleepy eye, and was instantly greeted by the familiar sight of the guard rails in her makeshift crib. " _That was some dream._ " she thought to herself, as she slowly opened her eyes all the way. When she did so, she was surprised to find that he Wonderbolts pacifier had been removed, replaced with a mint green colored one.

Standing next to the crib, was Dizzy Twister. She had removed Scootaloo's regular pacifier and replaced it with the mint green one. "It's a medical pacifier," she told her daughter. "It should help with your stuffy nose."

Suckling on the pacifier, Scootaloo quickly discovered that her mom was right. Something in the pacifier helped to clear her nostrils, making it easier to breath through her nose. "Thanks, Mom." she lisped, her voice still sounding noticeably raspy.

"I told Miss. Cheerilee you couldn't come to school today, and she made sure to provide me with your homework," Dizzy Twister went on, holding up a packet of papers. "Since it's Friday, it won't be due until Monday. If you're feeling better by tonight, we can work on your homework tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." Scootaloo replied, a raspy cough slipping out.

After quickly checking to make sure her daughter didn't need a change, Dizzy Twister left her daughter's bedroom and went downstairs to fetch some cold medicine. She found a bottle of liquid cold medicine in one of the kitchen cabinets, and pulled it out. The label mentioned that it had a rather strong taste to it. " _Perhaps it would be better if I made something for Scootaloo to take with her medicine_ ," Dizzy Twister thought to herself. " _That way, she can quickly get rid of the taste if she doesn't like it_."

With this in mind, Dizzy Twister carefully put the bottle of medicine off to the side, and set to work on preparing lunch for Scootaloo.

* * *

Minutes ticked by in the blink of an eye, as Dizzy Twister prepared some hot chicken soup and some crackers for Scootaloo.

Dizzy Twister had just finished pouring the soup into a small bowl, and placed the crackers on a plate, when the doorbell rang. " _I wonder who that could be_?" Dizzy Twister thought to herself, as she carefully set the bowl and plate onto a tray, then went to go open the front door.

Much to Dizzy Twister's surprise, Diamond Tiara was standing outside and appeared to be holding some sort of card in her hooves. "We all heard Scootaloo was sick and couldn't come to school today," Diamond Tiara said, after clearing her throat. "Her friends thought it would be nice to make her a little card, and soon everypony in school wanted to join in. I volunteered to run it over during lunch." She hoofed the card to Dizzy Twister.

"Well, that's… very nice of you, Diamond Tiara." Dizzy Twister replied, she was more than a little surprised to see Diamond Tiara acting so pleasant, but said nothing on the subject. This was a gift horse she wouldn't dream of looking in the eye.

"I'm sorry to hear that she's sick," Diamond Tiara went on, no hint of sarcasm or malice was contained in her tone of voice. "She's lucky she only caught a cold. I once got sick with the flu, and had to stay in bed for a whole week. Even Silver Spoon couldn't come by to visit me, Daddy didn't want me to make her sick as well."

"Well, thank you for the card, Diamond Tiara," Dizzy Twister said, while trying her best to maintain a straight face. "I'm sure Scootaloo will love it. But you'd best be going."

"Right, lunch won't last forever." Diamond Tiara nodded, and took off at a speed that could rival Pinkie Pie.

Once Diamond Tiara had disappeared, Dizzy Twister closed the door, and set the card on the tray next to the plate of crackers. Then, she retrieved the bottle of cold medicine, and a metal spoon, and carefully made her way up to her daughter's bedroom.

* * *

"Who was that at the door, Mom?" Scootaloo asked, sitting up in her bed and spitting out her pacifier. Her voice still sounding raspy.

"Diamond Tiara, she stopped by to deliver a card made by all of your classmates." Dizzy Twister explained.

Upon hearing the words "Diamond Tiara", Scootaloo felt a huge wave of fear wash over her. And she began to shiver, not from the cold, but from the possibility of what Diamond Tiara might have found out.

Dizzy Twister could sense her daughter's anxiety, and quickly calmed her down with a hoof rub down her back. "It's okay, I didn't tell her about our little secret," she reassured her daughter. "And she seemed to be rather nice, she even said she was sorry to hear you were sick."

"No way, I must be dreaming!" Scootaloo exclaimed, coughing a bit. "After all the times she's made fun of me, I can't imagine her just suddenly being nice now that I'm sick."

"Well, maybe you just don't know Diamond Tiara as well as you think you do," Dizzy Twister replied seriously. "Besides, anypony is capable of change. Speaking of change, how's your diaper?"

"Still dry." Scootaloo said proudly, momentarily lifting up the blankets to show her mom she was telling the truth.

Dizzy Twister smiled, and gave Scootaloo the card to read. On the front, written in different colored crayons were the words "Get Well Soon", alongside a crudely drawn picture of a sick pony.

Upon opening up the card, Scootaloo saw that every single one of her classmates had written their names on the card, a few of them even including their own personal get well message. Out of all the names on the card, Diamond Tiara's stood out in the very center of the card as the largest written one, but right beneath Diamond Tiara's signature was the signature of Scootaloo's best friends and fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders, circled in a crudely drawn crusaders badge. " _I guess that shouldn't have surprised me_ ," Scootaloo thought to herself. " _Still, I guess it's the thought that counts. Maybe Mom's right, maybe I don't know Diamond Tiara as well as I think I do. At the least, I suppose I'll have to thank her for the card when I go back to school_."

Scootaloo closed the card, and set it on her night stand. Then she turned to her mom and asked "What's for lunch?"

"Chicken soup," Dizzy Twister replied, setting the tray with the bowl next to Scootaloo's bed. "With crackers, just the way you like it. I also bought something that should help with your cough." She proceeded to pick up the medicine bottle, unscrew the cap, and pour a purple colored liquid onto a metal spoon.

Scootaloo looked at the cold medicine, and gagged. She always hated how strongly it tasted. "Do I really have to drink that stuff?" she pleaded, shooting her best pair of puppy dog eyes at her mom.

Dizzy Twister only chuckled in response "Yes you do, Scootaloo. Unless you'd rather continue to cough up a storm for the next few days."

"But it tastes awful!" Scootaloo protested, sticking out her tongue.

"I know it does, my little athlete, but it'll help you get better," Dizzy Twister said kindly, gently nudging the metal spoon towards her daughter. "You can wash down the taste with some soup after you're done, okay?"

Realizing her mother wouldn't take no for an answer, Scootaloo reluctantly sighed and accepted defeat. "Oh, alright. Just make it quick." She mentally prepared herself for the unpleasant taste that would overwhelm her tongue in a matter of seconds.

Dizzy Twister smiled happily upon seeing her daughter's co-operation. "That's a good filly," she said sweetly, and moved the spoon closer. "Here comes The Canterlot Express!"

Reluctantly opening her mouth, Scootaloo allowed for the tip of the metal spoon to reach her tongue. In a matter of seconds, the medicine slipped its way off the spoon and down her throat. Scootaloo wanted to gag more than anything at that moment, but forced herself to be strong.

"There, all done." Dizzy Twister said at last, and pushed the bowl of soup towards her daughter.

Scootaloo wasted no time in grabbing the spoon from the bowl, and inserting it into her mouth. The delicious taste of hot chicken soup quickly washed away the awful taste of the cold medicine.

Dizzy Twister simply sat by her daughter's bedside, and watched her down spoonful after spoonful of soup, as well as occasionally dip a cracker or two in the broth before eating it.

* * *

"Thanks for the soup, Mom. It was delicious!" Scootaloo said, once she had downed the last of the soup and consumed the last cracker. She then retrieved the medical pacifier, and popped it back into her mouth to suckle on.

"You're more than welcome, my little Wonderbolt." Dizzy Twister cheerfully replied, and after placing the empty bowl and crumb filled plate back onto the tray, left her daughter's bedroom and headed downstairs to wash the dishes.

Dizzy Twister returned a short time later, to see her daughter curled up tightly in bed with the blankets wrapped firmly around her like a shield. In spite of that, Dizzy Twister could see her daughter occasionally shiver.

Bending down, and lowering the guard rails on her daughter's bed, Dizzy Twister reached out a hoof and carefully scooped up her blanket wrapped daughter.

Scootaloo was more than a little surprised by this action. "What are you doing?" she asked her mom.

"Keeping you nice and warm, Scootaloo," Dizzy Twister replied in a motherly tone of voice, as she began to gently rock her daughter back and forth a bit while holding her close to her chest. As she did so, Dizzy Twister smiled the biggest smile she had smiled in a long time. "I used to do this all the time when you were just a baby," she said softly to Scootaloo. "Back when you really were a little pony."

"Did Dad ever do this?" Scootaloo asked.

Dizzy Twister nodded. "He didn't do it often, but sometimes if I was too busy he'd come in and do it."

"Did he love me?" Scootaloo asked bluntly.

Dizzy Twister quickly responded with "Of course he loved you, Scootaloo. He loved you to pieces, and he always looked forward to coming home from work and being able to spend time with you. He'd also sometimes play with you or feed you, heck he'd even change your diapers every once in a while."

"But if he loved me so much, then why did he leave me?" Scootaloo asked. "I mean, I know he didn't intend to disappear and never return, but why did he have to go away while I was still so young?"

"Because, he loved you so much that he wanted to make sure we could continue to take care of you and raise you properly," Dizzy Twister explained, gently stroking her daughter's exposed mane with a hoof. "I know you miss him, I do too. Not a day goes by where I don't wish he was still here."

"You said you would always love me until the day you died," Scootaloo spoke up. "Did you really mean it?"

Dizzy Twister nodded. "Of course I meant it, Scootaloo. You will always be my special little angel, no matter what. I know I won't be around forever, and there will come a day when we will have to part. But even when I am no longer able to be there for you in pony, I can promise you that you will never be alone! I will always be there for you in spirit!"

"Thanks, Mom." Scootaloo replied with a yawn. The gentle rocking motions of her mother, coupled with the rhymtic suckling of her pacifier, were working together to lure her into a relaxed and drowsy state. In a matter of seconds, she could no longer keep her eyes open. With another yawn, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Dizzy Twister couldn't help but smile at how adorable her daughter looked, in this state she truly was like a little angel. Suddenly, Dizzy Twister's ears picked up a faint hissing sound coming from Scootaloo. Carefully lifting up the blankets (so as not to wake her daughter), Dizzy Twister could see a dark yellow patch on the front of her daughter's diaper, as the printed clouds faded. " _Scootaloo must not have known she had to go_ ," Dizzy Twister thought to herself. " _Or she did, and she decided not to say anything about it. Either way, I'd better change her_."

Carefully and quietly, Dizzy Twister carried her sleeping blanket wrapped daughter down the hall. Lightly pushing open the door to her bedroom, Dizzy Twister retrieved the foal powder, wet wipes, and a new diaper. Quick as a flash, she removed the wet diaper, wiped her daughter's coat clean, powdered her, then slid a new diaper under her rump and taped it up.

* * *

After washing her hooves in the bathroom sink, Dizzy Twister carried her sleeping daughter back to her room, and set her gently in the makeshift crib. Dizzy Twister then tip-hoofed to the light switch, and turned off the light. "Sweet dreams, my little Scootaloo." she called softly, blowing her daughter a kiss, before she closed the bedroom door.


End file.
